


Easy

by bonegraveyard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst at the beginning, and probably more down the line lmao, and some kinky shit, but he'll get there, but hes got a good heart, dean's an asshole sometimes, dean's slow with his emotions, eventually lol, it doesnt have any relevant plot except oral sex lmao, nothing too dark or kinky imo, so skip it if ur not into it!, so. much. fluff., the epilogue is just pwp, the rating will change to explicit eventually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonegraveyard/pseuds/bonegraveyard
Summary: Jody called you in for a hunt and the Winchesters happened to be in town. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 59
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was supposed to be a oneshot, but it got too excited and now have like 7k written. please bare with me and any mistakes. as always YN = your name. italics are yours and dean's thoughts, bold are texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pd. The Scene in this chapter was written while listening exclusively to Lingerie by Lizzo, so thank her. and the title and whole vibe of the fic is inspired by Easy by Camilla Cabello.

You were having a quick late lunch in your car while looking for a new case on your tablet when your phone rang.

 _“YN? It’s Jody”_ The voice said.

“Hey! How’s it going, Jody?” You answered with a smile.

_“I think I have a case here, just a couple of hours outside of Sioux Falls. May be a nest.”_

“Alright, text me the address. I’m on my way.” You replied.

_“Okay, see you soon.”_

You tossed your empty salad plate in the garbage bag under the passenger’s seat and turned on the GPS on your phone to set the location Jody had texted you.

Jody and Donna had saved your life a couple of years ago when a demon attacked you and your parents, killing them both. Before that night, you had been living a regular, apple pie life. You went to college and got a graphic design major. You were planning to move to LA to accept a new job, but your dad got sick and you decided to move back home. Only a couple of months passed and one night you woke up to your mom’s screams and your dad’s blood sprayed on the walls.

After they told you all about the hunter life and the monsters that lurk in the dark, you decided you wanted to become a full-time hunter. Donna had been wary of your decision, warning you that it was a tough life. But after thinking about it and talking to Claire, you decided that was the path you wanted to follow, and you never looked back.

“Hey!” Jody said when she saw you walk out of your car.

“Jody!” You replied with a big smile and hugged her tightly.

“It’s been a while, huh?” She teased and wrapped her arm around your neck.

“Yeah, sorry.” You answered feeling a little ashamed.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.” She said and kissed the top of your head.

“Anyway, let’s talk about business.”

She walked you to the hood of her car where she had laid down a map of the town, red marks where the bodies were found and blue marks for where the victims were possibly taken.

“It all fits with vamps. Ripped out neck, not a single drop of blood in the vics.”

“Yeah, that sounds like it.” You said examining the pattern in the map. “They seem to be hunting around these woods.”

Jody nodded. “Camping season it’s starting. Right now it’s mostly teenagers skipping school on Fridays. But soon it’ll be entire families.”

“Then we gotta gank them now.” You said with a smirk.

Jody chuckled and folded the map before throwing it inside her car.

“I need to get home. Alex is at the hospital and Claire is arriving today from a hunt.” She said. “Why don’t you come along, have some food and sleep, it’s getting late anyway. We can head to the woods tomorrow evening”

“Sounds like a plan.” You replied.

You followed Jody’s car closely behind and you were parking in her front yard in less than an hour. The house was still the same as the last time you’d been there, but now had flowers and pots by the front door.

“Nice decor. I never thought you were a gardener.” You teased as you walked by the roses.

“It’s all Alex, you dumbass.” Jody replied and rolled her eyes.

“Of course, it is.” You said and quickly ducked before she could slap the back of your head.

“Just get inside, kid.”

You were both laughing when you walked in but stopped when you saw two men sitting in the living room with Claire. One of them had long, shaggy hair and the other one had short, spiked hair. Both extremely good looking.

“YN!” Claire exclaimed when she saw you and stood up to hug you.

“Hey, kiddo.” You smiled and hugged her back. “How was the hunt?”

“Eh, it was okay.” She said with a shrug. “Just a salt and burn, you know?”

You chuckled and shook your head at her nonchalant tone. “Right.”

The men were now standing up and looking at Jody uncomfortably.

“Oh, right.” She said rubbing her hands over her jeans. “Sam, Dean, this is YN. YN, these are Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Your eyes opened wide when she mentioned their names and you chuckled.

“Winchester as in almost-caused-the-apocalypse-but managed-to-safe-the-world-a-bunch-of-other-times Winchester?”

“In the flesh.” The shorter one said with a smirk.

“Nice to meet you.” The tall one said and offered his hand.

“Yeah. Nice to meet you too.” You said with a chuckle and shook his hand.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you boys, but what are you doing here?” Jody asked.

“We ran into Claire at a bar.” Dean said with a grin, knowing it would get her in trouble.

“A-A bar?!” Jody almost yelled looking at Claire.

“It was for research purposes!” She defended herself. “Besides, I’m 21 already, Jody.”

“And you still live under my roof, kid.” She replied.

You and the Winchesters laughed at the exchange and you shook your head.

“Oh, come on Jody. I’m sure she only had a beer. Right, Claire?” You said.

“Yeah, just a beer.” She replied smiling.

“Yeah, right.” Jody said and rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, we were going to hit the road tonight, but Claire here told us you might have a vamps case around?” Sam asked.

“I do, yeah. That’s why I called YN.” She replied.

Sam and Dean looked at each other as if they had stepped into something they didn’t want to meddle with. “Oh, we didn’t know…”

“It’s fine.” You said looking at them and then at Jody. “If it’s a whole nest of vamps, we need all the help we can get, right?”

“Yeah, we do.” Claire said.

“’We’?” Jody looked at Claire. “You just came back from a hunt, you need to rest.”

“Oh, come on.” Claire protested. “YN hasn’t visited in forever.”

You and Claire looked at Jody with puppy eyes and she sighed.

“Fine.”

Dean laughed at Jody and she shot him a glare. “You boys in?”

Sam chuckled at Dean’s face and nodded. “We’re in.”

The next couple of hours were spent by getting your supplies ready. Dean and Sam went on a run for dead man’s blood, while you, Claire and Jody sharpened your machetes and knives.

“Alright, here you go.” Dean said handing Claire and Jody a couple of big syringes with blood. “And, this one’s for you, sweetheart. Extra strong.”

You chuckled at his lame line and shook your head. “Thanks, Dean.”

He continued grinning at you and winked.

“Okay, love birds. Time for dinner.” Claire broke the moment between you and Dean.

Jody ordered some takeout pizza and you all ate fairly quickly, apparently the boys hadn’t had any food since the morning, and you’d only had a salad earlier.

“So, how did you meet?” Sam asked.

“Jody and Donna saved me from a demon a couple of years back.” You said eating some of your pizza. “Then they trained me.”

“Wait, so you were a civilian?” Dean asked before drinking from his beer.

“Yeah. I went to college and everything.” You replied. “I had to move back home when my dad got sick. Unfortunately, a few months later that demon attacked us, and my parents didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean said and gave you a sympathetic smile.

“I’m okay, thanks.”

You continued the conversation for a couple more hours. Dean and Sam told you about the apocalypse, the leviathans, even Eve, and apparently God had a sister.

“You guys are legends.” You said smiling. “The stories they tell about you do you no justice.”

“I know, right?” Dean said with a smirk.

You rolled your eyes, but internally you knew you were falling for Dean’s charm.

Yes, you’d heard rumors about his reputation as a ladies’ man, but you figured it was just another white guy taking advantage of his charms and good looks to hookup with girls. Nothing had prepared you for the pretty-eyed charm machine Dean Winchester was.

“Okay, girls.” Jody said standing up. “Time for bed.”

“Bed? What are we, 10?” Claire protested.

“No, but some of us have work tomorrow.” Alex said picking up the dishes.

“Wait, I’ll help you.” Sam said and picked the rest of the dishes and bottles.

“Claire, go bring some sheets and a pillow.” Jody said. “I only have one guest room with one bed. But the new couch unfolds into a bed, so one of you can take it.”

“I call dibs on the guest room.” Sam said quickly and Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

You chuckled and followed Claire upstairs with your bag of clothes.

“Dean’s flirting with you pretty heavily, don’t you think?” Claire said as she looked for fresh sheets for Dean.

“Shut up, I’m pretty sure he does the same with every woman he sees.”

“He never did it with Alex or me. Or Jody.” Claire joked.

“Okay, first of all, you two are way too young for him. He must be like what? In his late 30s?”

“Older just like you like them, huh?” Claire teased.

“Shut up.” You shot back walking downstairs with the pillow for Dean. “And second of all, he’s not Jody’s type.”

“Who isn’t Jody’s type?” Dean asked walking towards you.

“Nobody. Just a guy we saw.” You lied and gave him the pillow.

“You need help with the couch?” Jody interrupted.

“Nah, I can handle it.” Dean replied and dropped the pillow and sheets on the couch.

“Alright, get some sleep everyone. We have work to do tomorrow.” Jody said.

“Yes, ma’am.” You teased and she just glared at you before walking upstairs.

“Goodnight, guys.” Alex said and followed Jody upstairs.

“So…” Claire said obviously uncomfortable. “Sam, I’ll show you your room.”

Before leaving upstairs with Sam, Claire shot you a wink that made you roll your eyes.

“You sure you alright there?” You asked Dean as he pulled the coffee table to the TV.

“Yeah,” He replied before turning around. “Unless you want to tuck me in?” He grinned.

“Does that _ever_ work for you?” You asked after rolling your eyes.

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “… Is it working right now?”

You chuckled and shook your head. “Goodnight, Dean.”

You walked upstairs and took a quick shower before getting in bed next to Claire.

“You know you can sneak downstairs and Jody won’t know, right?” She continued with the teasing.

“Stop it, Claire.” You said plugging in your phone. “Nobody is sneaking anywhere.”

“You’re so boring sometimes, you know that?”

“And you need to go on dates of your own, Claire.”

She chuckled and made a face. “I’m okay, thanks.”

You turned off your lamps and said your goodnights before you pulled the covers up and tried to sleep.

But of course, insomnia was a bitch.

You were laying next to Claire in silence for about an hour before you decided to go grab some tea, maybe that would help you sleep. You quietly snuck out of bed and closed the door behind you before making your way downstairs, only using your phone flashlight to avoid waking Dean. The living room was dark, and you almost tripped with the coffee table, but gladly, you didn’t. After making it to the kitchen, you tried your best to keep it down while pouring some hot water on a cup and adding some tea.

“Trouble sleeping?” A voice said from behind you and it almost made you drop the cup.

“Jesus Christ, Dean.” You exhaled. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He chuckled and turned on the kitchen light before walking closer to you and grabbing a cup for himself.

“Did I wake you?” You asked concerned. “I’m sorry, I was trying to keep quiet.”

“Nah, don’t worry.” He said adding a tea bag into his mug. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

You nodded and stirred your hot tea in silence next to Dean.

“So, what’s keeping you up?” He asked.

“Honestly? At this point in the game I don’t know anymore.” You joked. “Nightmares, stress, anxiety, the apocalypse 5.0, who knows.”

He laughed at your joke and you noticed how he had little wrinkles around his eyes that made him look even more handsome. You also noticed how nicely his sweatpants fitted him, and how his soft belly peeked from under his black shirt.

“Take a picture, darling. It’ll last you longer.” He teased with a smile.

“Shut up, Dean.” You said and rolled your eyes.

You drank your teas in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

“I was thinking about watching something on TV. Wanna join me?” He asked.

“Are you trying to ‘Netflix and chill’ me, Dean?”

He chuckled and shrugged. “Just a movie, how about that?”

“Okay.”

You both sat on the couch, now made a bed, and looked through the channels.

“All we’re going to find at this hour is porn-ish movies on Cinemax.” You said.

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at you and you grabbed the TV control from his hands.

“We’re not watching porn.” You said and turned on Netflix.

“I thought you said no Netflix and chill.” Dean teased and laid back on his pillow.

“I never said no to just Netflix.”

You spent a couple of minutes looking in the ‘New’ section until you found ‘Doctor Sexy MD’ had some new episodes.

“I don’t care if you don’t watch this, okay?” You said clicking on the new episodes.

Dean smiled but didn’t say he was secretly-not-so-secretly addicted to the show.

“Here.” He said and gave you one of the couch pillows and you laid back next to him.

You watched and did some commentary on the first episode, but by half of the second you were sound asleep. Dean noticed and pulled the blankets up, tucking you in before turning off the TV and casually wrapping one arm around your middle.

It was cold, he was only trying to keep warm, right?

You woke up to some sunshine peeking through the curtains and hitting you right in the eyes. But when you tried sitting up you felt a weight on your waist. You looked down and realized it was Dean’s arm keeping you from leaving the bed. You froze in place and tried to keep your breathing quiet. Once you were a bit more relaxed, you noticed how warm Dean was against your back, and how nice it felt to wake up with someone and not alone for a change. But those thoughts only brought more questions. Why was Dean cuddling you? What does this mean? Why didn’t he wake you to go back to Claire’s room?

“You’re overthinking.” Dean’s raspy voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Good morning to you too.” You said trying to avoid his words.

“Morning.” He said nuzzling the back of your neck. “Mmm, you smell real good.”

You chuckled. “It’s just some shower gel and a nice shampoo.”

He unwrapped his arm from your middle and rubbed his eyes with both hands before sitting up on his elbows, his smile widening when he turned to look at you.

“Nice hair.” He pointed out.

“Shut up.” You said sitting up too, stretching your arms over your head.

Dean’s eyes were fixed on your movements. He licked his lips when he saw the hard buds of your nipples brushing against the thin fabric of your t-shirt. He wondered what took to make them that hard, he wanted to know if he could make your body react that way.

“What time is it?” You asked looking for your phone under the sheets.

“Probably too early to be up.” Dean said with a yawn.

You chuckled and saw you had kicked your phone to the feet of the bed. You stretched forward to get it, and before you could sit back, Dean had you pinned down on the bed facing him.

“What are you doing, Dean?” You asked in between chuckles.

You knew _very_ well what he was doing. And you weren’t mad.

“What does it look like?” He said with a smirk.

“Looking for your phone too?” You joked and he licked his lips teasingly.

You bit your lower lip as your eyes traced every line in Dean’s plump lips. They were so pink and looked so soft, you wanted to taste them so bad.

“Can I kiss you, sweetheart?” He asked leaning forward, the tip of his nose brushing over yours. His voice was low and sultry.

“Yeah.” You whispered with a breath.

Dean’s lips were softer than they looked, and his kiss was tender. Dean’s warmth spread over your chest and hands as he pressed his body on yours and tangled your hands together. You licked his lower lip and he took the cue by deepening the kiss. He parted his lips and brought his tongue over yours, while his knee separated your legs further apart to fit between them.

You were high and everything surrounding you was Dean. Dean’s lips, Dean’s warmth, Dean’s scent. He tasted sweet, like the herbal tea you’d shared the night before, and he smelled like whiskey, leather and lavender. You wrapped your legs around Dean’s waist and arched up against him with a soft moan, which he answered by grinding down his bulge on your center.

Your mind was lost in Dean when you heard some doors opening and closing upstairs, which made you pull apart from each other. You heard Sam and Alex talking, something about hot water and Sam going for a run.

“Fuck.” Dean cursed and moved to sit on the bed before Alex or Sam could catch you red-handed. You sighed frustrated and sat up just in time as Sam walked downstairs in his running clothes.

“YN?” He said looking suspiciously at his brother.

“Good morning.” You said trying to play it cool, but your blushed cheeks probably gave you away.

“I thought you were sleeping with Claire.” Sam asked going through his bag in the dinner table.

“I did. I just woke up early and came down here for some coffee.”

“But your cups are empty.” Sam pointed out at the cups on the floor by the bed.

“What’s with all the questions, Sam. It’s barely 6am.” Dean said faking sleepiness.

“Right.” Sam replied with a knowing look and grabbed his water bottle. “I’m going for a run.”

“Okay, Sammy.” Dean said and waved his hand at him dismissing him before laying down on his pillow.

“Just so you know, Alex is coming downstairs in a few minutes and Jody is getting ready to make breakfast.” Sam said looking you both you with a smirk before leaving.

You sighed again and were about to stand up before you felt Dean pull you back down onto the bed.

“Dean.” You said but didn’t try to pull away.

“I know, I know, sweetheart.” He said pulling you closer. “Raincheck?”

You chuckled and nodded. “Next time maybe not in Jody’s couch?”

“Deal.” Dean smiled and gave you a soft kiss before pulling away.

“I’ll go make that coffee.” You said.

“I’d offer to help, but you kind of caused a situation.” Dean said with a smirk.

You had no idea what he was talking about until you saw his sweatpants raising like a tent on his crotch area.

“Not helping, Dean.” You chuckled and walked into the kitchen to brew some coffee as Dean closed his eyes to focus on trying to get rid of his boner.

Ten minutes later Alex and Jody were downstairs in the kitchen with you. Alex was packing her lunch while Jody made breakfast for everyone.

“Give us a hand, Dean?” Jody said when she noticed he was awake.

“Yeah, coming right up.” Dean said pretending he had been sleeping.

“Sleep well?” Jody asked while finishing the bacon.

Dean gave you a look before nodding with a wide smile. “The best I’ve had in weeks.”

“Really? That couch is not that comfortable.” Alex said.

“I guess I made it work.” Dean answered and you just rolled your eyes.

When you and Jody had finished cooking, Dean had already set the table and Alex was on her way to the hospital.

“How you sleep, sleeping beauty?” You teased Claire as she came downstairs rubbing her eyes.

“I’d ask you the same, but I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone.” She shot back with a smirk.

Jody turned to you squinting her eyes at Dean.

“I-I came downstairs for some water. But I went back up after about 20 minutes.” You replied nervously.

“It took you 20 minutes to drink some water?” Claire teased.

“I was drinking tea. It was too hot to drink right away.” You said and shrugged.

Dean chuckled and you hit his arm when Jody and Claire weren’t looking.

Once Sam had returned from his run, you all sat down to have breakfast and talk about the case.

“Do you know how many vamps are in the nest?” Sam asked eating some eggs.

“At least 2.” Jody said. “Two males were identified abducting the victims, but there’s probably more.”

“Yeah, I’d say at least 5. They’re taking almost two vics every couple of days.”

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Dean asked finishing his coffee.

“Let us enjoy breakfast first, please?” You joked.

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Dean teased and that made everyone stare at you both.

After you washed the dishes, you and the boys helped Claire clean up a little around the house while Jody went to work. That was the least you could do for Jody as she had taken you in.

“So, what happened last night?” Claire asked as you cleaned the windows by the front door.

“Nothing happened. I already told you, like a thousand times.” You said picking up the cloth to wipe the glass.

“Dean’s been making you sexy eyes all morning.”

“’Sexy eyes’? What are you, twelve?” You joked.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Claire said arranging the photos on the coffee table.

“I actually have no idea what you mean.” You dodged the comment and smirked at her.

But she wasn’t wrong. With Jody out of the house and Sam and Claire busy cleaning around, Dean had tried to get you alone all morning. He tried to trap you in the bathroom as you cleaned the sink and in the kitchen as you made another batch of coffee. Every time you’d rejected him, but teased enough to keep him coming for more, which he did.

Jody was back home at around 2pm with lunch and you had to eat quickly to leave the house by 5pm. It was winter in Sioux Falls and the sun went down early. After lunch was done you went out to your car to pick some extra bullets and were met with a very horny Dean Winchester.

“Hey you.” He said wrapping his arms from behind you, luckily your trunk door was up and blocking the view from the house.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You asked smiling.

“Why don’t we go on a quick supply run, huh? The motel a few blocks from here is pretty nice.”

You laughed and turned around to face Dean, your hands on his chest. “We need to leave in 45 minutes, Dean.”

“So? I can do a lot in just 15.” He grinned.

You leaned in close enough to feel his breath on your lips. “I bet you can. But I don’t want just 15 minutes, Dean.”

Dean’s pupils expanded and he closed the gap between you to kiss you, his hands roughly squeezing your ass. You pulled away from him when you heard Sam call Dean from the house, and he cursed under his breath again.

“You and me. The motel down the road. All weekend if I have any say in it.” He said before walking back to the house.

You stayed outside for a couple more minutes to keep the rest from suspecting anything and to pull yourself together, because Dean had hit you like a storm.

When you walked back inside everyone was around the table looking at Jody’s map.

“What took you so long?” Dean teased and you just rolled your eyes before sitting next to Claire.

“So, the red marks are where the bodies were found. The blue marks are where the victims were last seen.” Jody explained while polishing her knife.

“So, they’re hunting around this area.” Sam said pointing at the northern part where the woods met a highway.

“And they’re probably moving their vics to this area.” Dean continued, his finger following a straight line to the center of the woods. “Before they dump the bodies here.” He pointed at the southern part of the woods.

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” You said. “So, I’ll be bait. You boys can wait here. Claire and Jody can wait here.” You added while pointing at strategic points around the center of the woods.

“I’m sorry, bait?” Dean asked looking at you. Sam was giving you the same weird look.

“Yeah, bait.” You repeated.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before looking at Jody. “You can’t be okay with this.”

Jody looked at you and then back at the boys. “She can take care of herself.”

“What?” Dean asked again, this time his voice getting more annoyed. “We can’t just risk our lives posing as bait.”

“We’re hunters, Dean. Risking our lives is part of the job description.”

“She’s right.” Claire backed you up.

“Sammy, a little help here.” Dean looked at his brother looking for backup on the conversation.

“Dean is right, YN. We don’t even know if the nest is there, they could hurt you before any of us can get to you.”

“What’s your plan then?” You asked them. “How do you plan to draw them out? There are two people missing. They probably need more food right now."

Sam and Dean were out of words because they really didn’t have a plan. And they knew you were right. Doesn’t mean they won’t fight you on it.

“Either way, you can’t expose yourself like that.” Dean argued again.

“Listen. You’ll be close by.” You said looking at him. “And I’ll have my knife with me.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand on his face before nodding. “Fine.”

“Alright, we leave in 10.” Jody said when she saw the boys couldn’t argue anymore and Claire followed her upstairs.

“Besides,” You said looking at Dean. “I have the dead man’s shot you gave me. Extra strong, right?” You grinned.

Dean couldn’t not smile at that comeback and watched you walk out towards your car.

“Dude, she’s going to eat you alive.” Sam teased.

“I’m counting on it, Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little secret of yours comes out and Dean's an ass.

You were waiting outside by the Impala with Claire when Sam and Dean came out of the house with their bags, Jody right behind them.

“Alright, I’ll drive to the highway and pretend my car broke down. You guys can drive to the road that’s to the east and walk into the woods from there.” You said opening your car.

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “I still don’t like this. But fine.”

“Dean, I’ll be okay.” You reassured him and get in your car.

“Alright, lets get this going.” Jody said getting in the back seat of the Impala with Claire.

You drove together for a couple of miles until you turned left, and the Impala went straight ahead. You stayed on the highway for a couple more minutes until your GPS showed that you were close to where the other victims were taken. You parked near some trees and checked you had your knife and the dead man’s blood in your boots before you walked out, pretending to be upset about your car. First, you opened the hood and started checking and moving things around, without really doing anything. After a couple of minutes without nothing happening, you locked your car and decided to walk along the road, hoping the vamps would show up.

**Dean: How’s it going.**

**You: It’s fine. Nothing yet.**

**Dean: We’re almost there.**

**You: Ok. I’m walking now.**

You were about to send another text to Dean when you heard some noises coming from your right. You stopped and looked around, but it was too dark to see anything.

“Hi, angel.” You heard a voice say from behind you.

You turned around and saw two men grinning at you.

“Hi. Uhm, my car broke down, can I borrow your phone? Mine has no signal.” You acted shyly and showed them the screen of your phone.

They exchanged looks and one of them started walking towards you. “How about you come home with us, huh? We can help you there.”

“That’s okay.” You said rubbing your hands up your arms. Maybe bringing your jacket wouldn’t have hurt.

“We insist.” The other one said, and, in a blink, they were both on you, holding you by the arms and torso as they carried you inside the woods.

You faked struggle and screamed at the top of your lungs to make sure the rest knew where they were taking you.

“Stop fuzzing, sweetie. Nobody can hear you.” The tall one said

“Fuck you.” You said and spat on his face.

“Now I’m really going to enjoy killing you, bitch!” He replied and threw you to the ground.

“Steve! Stop it!” The other vampire said and tried to calm down his partner.

“She fucking spit on me, John!” Steve yelled and wiped his face with his hands.

“Let’s just take her to Mother.” John replied.

“I make her bleed a little first.” Steve picked you up and threw you to a thick tree.

You cursed under your breath but managed to get up and then saw some lights coming from the woods, you figured it was the cabin.

“Yes, that’s where you’re dying, bitch.” Steve yelled. “But first, I’m going to have fun with you.”

Before you could reply, the vampire was on you tearing apart your flannel and shirt to expose your neck and chest.

“Those are some pretty tits.” He said and ran his nail on your skin, making sure to leave a nasty mark.

“Yeah, I always get nice tips.” You replied with a smirk and tried to pull away, but he was pushing you to the tree.

You knew you couldn’t stall much longer before getting really hurt, but you wanted to make sure the rest was on site before causing a commotion.

“Come on, Steve.” The other vampire said. “Let’s just bring her to the cabin, Mother will know what to do with her.”

“Yeah, Stevie. Run back to mommy.” You teased the vampire.

Without a second thought, Steve attacked you and bit your neck. You winced in pain and tried to get your dead man’s blood, but you couldn’t move. In a panic, you blasted magic through your hands and flew the vampire across the field.

“What the fuck?! Steve!” The other vampire ran towards his partner.

You checked your neck and were relieved when you realized it wasn’t a deep bite. But a second later you saw Dean and Sam slowly walking towards you with confused faces. Jody and Claire ran from the other side towards you when they saw you were bleeding.

“Hey, hey.” Claire said pressing a cloth against your wound. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” You replied grabbing your machete from her pocket.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked exasperated.

“Can we not do this right now?” You said and pointed at the vamps, who were still on the ground as Steve was unconscious.

Without a reply, Dean turned around and walked towards John and Steve, easily decapitating John who recklessly ran into him, and Steve who was still on the ground.

“Come on.” Sam said following his brother.

You, Claire and Jody took the back entrance of the cabin, while Sam and Dean took the front. You were lucky most of the vampires were distracted with the victims they had inside, but it still took you about 20 minutes to kill all of them. After the area was secure, Jody called 911 and made sure the two victims weren’t bleeding out before you ran back into the woods to avoid the police.

“Can we talk about what the hell was that now?” Dean was pissed and you knew it.

“Magic. It was magic.” You said with a sigh.

“You’re a freaking witch?!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said trying to keep his brother’s temper at bay.

“Yeah, I am.” You replied. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course, it is!” Dean yelled again. “You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie to you! What I am is none of your business.” You were getting annoyed at his tone.

“It is my business if we-“ Dean said but stopped before he could say more.

But you knew what he meant.

Before we _kiss_ , you thought.

You rolled your eyes at him and continued walking towards your car.

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Dean said as he chased you.

Jody and Claire both took deep breaths before following along with Sam.

“I’m not talking to you anymore.” You replied without turning around.

“The hell you aren’t.” Dean said and grabbed your elbow.

“Let me go, Dean.” You warned, your eyes glowing with little purple streaks of light.

Dean let go of you when he saw them and backed away slowly.

“I can’t believe we trusted you.” He said.

“You’re an asshole.” You replied and started running back towards the highway.

“Great job, Dean.” Claire glared at him as she and Jody walked by him to get to the Impala.

“Wait, you knew about this?” He asked walking next to her.

“Of course, we did. You think we would’ve let her be bait if we didn’t?”

“Why didn’t you say something!” Dean yelled at Claire.

“Hey, don’t yell at her.” Jody said defensively and Dean backed off frustrated.

“It wasn’t our story to tell.” Claire added.

“YN hasn’t had the best experiences with hunters.” Jody said and continued walking with Claire, leaving Dean and Sam behind.

You drove back to Jody’s place as quickly as you could. You wanted to avoid Dean at all costs, even if it meant going away without saying goodbye to Claire and Jody. You would text later, they would understand. But you weren’t so lucky. As you drove up to Jody’s front yard, you noticed the Impala right behind Jody’s car.

You considered driving off to a motel nearby and call in the morning to ask if you could pick your stuff when Dean and Sam were gone. But again, you weren’t so lucky. As soon as you turned off your engine, you saw Dean walking out of the house with two beers. You sighed and turned off your headlights before getting out of your car.

“How’s your neck.” Dean asked awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” You replied and tried to walk pass him towards the door, but Dean grabbed your arm.

“Hey, listen.” He started, pulling away his hand when you turned around, even though your eyes weren’t glowing anymore. “About what I said back there… I’m sorry.”

You looked at Dean and dismissed his words with a wave. “It’s fine. Whatever, Dean.”

“It’s not fine. Look, YN,” Dean continued. “We don’t have the best track record with witches, alright? Not that it’s an excuse. But I wanted you to know I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

You were staring back at Dean with a blank face. You’d heard those words so many times before, and every single time it had been lies.

“Sure. Fine.” You replied. “Can I go now?”

“I was thinking,” Dean said offering you one of the beers. “We could drink? Peace offering?” He said with a soft smile.

“I don’t drink.” You said dryly before turning around and walking into the house, leaving Dean outside.

“Hey, let Alex patch you up.” Jody said as soon as you walked in.

“Hi, YN.” Alex said with a smile and gave you a hug.

“Hi.” You said faking a smile. “Okay. Bring it, doc.”

Alex chuckled at the nickname and pulled you towards the kitchen where she had laid her supplies. Sam looked at Dean through the window and saw him drinking the beers alone on the hood of the Impala.

“Why did Dean react like that?” Jody asked confused. “Didn’t you guys say you had a werewolf friend and another witch working with you?”

“Yeah, Garth and Rowena.” Sam replied just as confused.

“Then, why the hell did he snap at YN like that?”

“I don’t know.” Sam replied. “But I’m guessing something happened between them.”

“Yeah.”

After about 20 minutes, Alex had finished cleaning up your wounds and you were packing the stuff you’d left in Jody’s tables.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Claire asked as she helped Jody with dinner.

“Packing? Something people do when they have to leave a place?” You teased.

“Leaving? Oh no, miss. You’re not going anywhere.” Jody said coming into the kitchen.

“Jody.”

“Don’t ‘Jody’ me, YN. You’re staying here until you’re healed.”

“I’m fine.” You reassured her but winced when you raised your arm to pick your shotgun. The vampire had left a couple of bruises too.

“Yeah, no. You’re staying.”

“Fine.” You said rolling your eyes, but inside you were glad, you had missed them.

You left your bags by the window and washed your hands to help set up the dinner table.

“You boys staying for dinner?” Jody asked as Sam and Dean approached the kitchen.

“Nah, we got another case. We have to hit the road.” Dean said before Sam could answer.

“Yeah, we’ll come back for dinner some other time.” Sam added and smiled.

They both said their goodbyes to Jody, Claire and Alex, but seemed uncomfortable when they got to you.

“Hey, we’ll see you around, YN.” Sam said apologetically as if he’d been the one yelling at you.

“I’ll see you, Sam.” You replied with a smile and hugged him.

Dean was still very awkward with you and only waved before walking out of the house.

“Well, that was awkward.” Claire joked and you rolled your eyes at her.

Dinner was very nice. Jody’s cooking wasn’t perfect, but you loved a homecooked dinner all the same. Plus, the wine and conversation made you feel right back at home.

“Remember that time you were just learning how to use your powers and went on a date with… what was his name?” Jody said.

“Tom?” You replied drinking more wine.

“Tom! Yes!” Jody began to laugh. “She was so excited and nervous, her eyes started glowing purple after their first kiss.”

You almost choked on your wine when you remembered what had happened.

“And Tom freaked out so much he pissed his pants.” You continued Jody’s story.

“What?!” Claire and Alex shouted at the same time and started laughing.

“Yeah, not my best kiss.” You joked.

After the laughter died a little, Claire looked at you. “So… speaking of dates.”

You rolled your eyes knowing what she was going to ask you.

“What the heck happened with Dean, huh?”

“Claire, stop it.” Jody said, but she and Alex were also looking at you.

“Nothing happened.” You said pouring yourself more wine, because you were going to need it.

“But he totally freaked out back there, and we know for a fact he has a werewolf friend.” Claire said. “And he’s friends with another witch too, Rowena.”

“You can tell us.” Alex smiled at you, knowing she could get anything with that smile.

You took a big sip of your wine and sighed. “We kissed.”

“Ha! I knew it!” Claire exclaimed making a fist and raising her hand.

“You kissed Dean Winchester?!” Alex asked surprised.

“Wow, thanks for sounding so shocked.” You replied to her pretending to be hurt.

“You know what I mean, YN.” Alex said and glared at you.

“Yeah, yeah. Dean and I kissed this morning.”

“Wait, in this house? _My_ house?” Jody asked and you smiled at her nervously.

“It was only a kiss, okay?” You said. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came down here for some water last night.”

Claire and Alex were smiling at you and completely focused on your story like two little girls.

“Turns out, he couldn’t sleep either. So, we sat down and watched some TV.”

“Wait, you _slept_ with Dean?” Claire asked.

“Woah, okay you need to go out more often. And not on hunts, Claire.” You joked.

“Did you?” Jody asked hoping you hadn’t had sex on her new couch.

“I fell asleep while watching TV, okay?” You said drinking even more wine. “Next thing I know is I’m waking up as Dean’s little spoon.”

“Jody. You gotta ground her.” Alex joked.

“Fuck off, Alex.” You said.

“Are you sure you didn’t… you know, with Dean?” Jody asked, her wine glass empty again.

“Yes. I’m sure, Jody.” You said with a sigh. “I’m sure I would’ve noticed if I had sex with Dean Winchester.”

You didn’t know why you were so embarrassed to tell this story. On multiple occasions you’d told Alex, Claire and even Jody about your hookups and dates. Hell, you’d even told them about the times you’d been dumped and hurt.

“So… nothing else?” Alex asked intrigued.

You looked down at your wine and chuckled. “We made out for a couple of minutes.”

“You nasty bitch.” Claire said with a grin and was followed by Jody slapping the back of her head.

“So yeah, that’s it.” You said.

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Alex teased.

You rolled your eyes. “That’s the truth. After we kissed, Sam came down to go run, so the mood wasn’t there anymore.”

“And? How was it?” Alex asked curiously.

“Ew, Alex. It’s Dean.” Claire said.

“So? He might be like our cousin, but he’s like our hot cousin.” Alex replied with a shrug.

You chuckled and shrugged. “It was okay.” You lied.

It had been one of the best kisses of your life. If it hadn’t been for Sam and the fact that you were in Jody’s couch, you’d probably let Dean kiss other parts of you. And you would’ve kissed other parts of him in return.

“Oh, come on.” Alex pressed. “With lips and a rap sheet like that, he’s gotta be a great kisser.”

You laughed and shook your head. “You’re going to have to find out by yourself.”

“He’s like our cousin, YN. Ew.” Alex imitated Claire.

“But anyway, none of that matters anymore.” You said with a sigh.

“What are you talking about?” Claire asked.

“He totally freaked when he found out I’m a witch. I’m pretty sure he’s not interested in hooking up with Sabrina the teenage witch.”

“Okay, that’s enough information for one night.” Jody said with a chuckle and picked the plates on the table.

“But tomorrow is Saturday.” Claire said as she helped Jody load the dishwasher.

“Let’s watch a movie, my turn to pick.” Alex said.

“Please don’t let her pick, YN.”

You chuckled and shrugged. “A movie sounds fine to me.”

Jody sighed and nodded. “Fine. But I can’t promise I’ll be awake for all of it.”

After you finished cleaning the kitchen and table, you grabbed your bag and headed to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. You inspected the bruises along your torso and the shallow cuts the vampire had left on your chest on the mirror and cleaned them with some water.

“We’re watching Annabelle, is that okay?” Jody asked as she and the girls got comfortable on the couch and chairs.

“What, everyday life is no longer enough for you?” You teased as you sat on the free armchair.

“It’s a haunted doll, YN. I’ve never had a case like that.” Claire said excitedly.

“I once worked a haunted teddy bear.” You said with a shrug.

Before Claire could ask more details, Alex shushed you both and grabbed her cup of tea as the movie started.

All of you made funny commentary as the movie went on, particularly complaining about the lore inconsistencies. 20 minutes in, Jody was already asleep on the other armchair, which you took advantage off and took a couple of pictures on your phone for future blackmail. You were starting to feel the weight of the day when the movie credits started to roll.

“Okay, girls. I’m old and need some rest.” You joked rubbing your eyes.

“Yes, ma’am.” They both said simultaneously.

“Fuck off.” You chuckled and woke up Jody while the girls cleaned the coffee table.

Jody mumbled something half asleep and then was walking straight upstairs to her room. You and the girls followed her a couple of minutes later and said your goodnights before you went into the guest room. Sam had left it cleaner than you usually found it and you were glad. You dropped your bag on the desk chair and collapsed forward onto the mattress.

You sighed in comfort. Jody’s house always had the best beds and you were glad you got to spend the next couple of days sleeping on a soft mattress that didn’t destroy your back. You rolled onto the center of the bed and plugged in your phone. You noticed you had a text and without thinking about it you opened it.

**Dean: Hey, just wanted to thank you for the help on the case tonight. I’m sorry I was an ass.**

You put your phone facing down on the side table without answering the text and covered your eyes with your arm.

Why was he still apologizing? Most people would’ve just dropped it when you refused the beer and said it was fine. Why did he had to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn’t he just drop it and lose your number? It wasn’t like you guys were going to meet again.

But Dean’s apologies weren’t the only thing bothering you. _You_ were bothering yourself too. It frustrated you how much Dean was getting under your skin. You’d dealt with way worse in the past, even coming from people you considered friends. So why was this Winchester annoying you so much?

You rolled over to your side with a huff and tried closing your eyes to force your brain to shut up, hoping that a good night of sleep and a few days with the girls would get you out of this funk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous two, but it's filled with fluff so here u go. as always, italics mean your or dean's thoughts and bold means texting

You spent the next couple of days healing and helping around the house. With Patience in school, Alex in the hospital and Jody still being Sioux Falls’ sheriff, Claire was the only one around the house long enough to clean.

“You found a case?” You sat down next to Claire who was on her laptop on the couch.

“Nah, seems to be just creeps.” She sighed.

“Don’t sound too excited it’s not monsters.” You joked.

“What time is it? Jody should be already back home.” Claire checked her phone, 10pm.

“She probably just got tangled up in paperwork, Claire.” You tried to calm her down. “She’s fine.”

You both turned to the TV to watch the news when you heard Jody’s car pulling over.

“I told ya she was fine.”

Claire rolled her eyes at you and stood up to meet Jody at the door.

“Hey, Jody. You gotta tell your kid here to calm down whenever you’re not ho-“ You stopped talking when you saw Claire standing in the doorway frozen, her eyes starting to water.

“Claire.” A girl about Claire’s age came down from the passenger seat with a smile.

You looked at Jody confused and then back at Claire.

“K-Kaia?” Claire’s voice was shaky, but the blonde ran towards the other girl and embraced her tightly.

You watched the exchange even more confused.

“Kaia used to live with us, it’s a long story.” Jody approached. “But let’s just say Claire? She’s not into boys.”

You chuckled and put your fist up in victory. “I fucking knew it.”

You all went back inside the house and you were surprised by how happy and giddy Claire was, you’d never seen her like that.

“So, how did you two meet?” You sat down in front of them in the dinner table while Jody ordered some takeout.

“On a hunt, sorta.” Claire chuckled and nudged Kaia’s arm.

“I was running away after I opened a rift with Jack.” Kaia started.

“A rift? Like, to another dimension?” You asked.

“Exactly.” Kaia nodded. “I was helping Sam and Dean find their mother.”

Your expression changed a bit when Kaia mentioned Dean, and Claire seemed to pick it up.

“Anyway, the boys ended up in the wrong dimension.” Claire continued.

“They accidentally went to my nightmare world.” Kaia said. “I got stabbed when Claire and I went to bring them back.”

Claire’s eyes looked down and she took Kaia’s hand in hers. “I thought I lost you.”

Kaia nodded and smiled. “I thought I’d lost you, too.”

You smiled at how happy they both looked and decided to help Jody and give them their space.

“I see you didn’t exactly go to work this weekend.” You said.

Jody looked down and then smiled at you. “Dean called me, he and Sam needed my help.”

You nodded and sighed.

“I just… I didn’t want to mention it.”

“Yeah, I know.” You picked up some lemons from the counter.

“Anyway, we found out Kaia was trapped in this other dimension and we were able to bring her back.”

“Wait… and you didn’t tell Claire?” You looked to the girls.

“We didn’t have time.” Jody sighed. “I need to talk to her.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand, Jody.” You comforted your friend and started with the lemonade.

About half and hour later the pizza came, and you all sat down to eat.

“Wait, so you’re a witch?” Kaia asked eating some of her pizza.

You nodded and wiped your greasy fingers on a napkin before pouring yourself more lemonade. “A natural witch.”

“That means she draws her powers from nature, not a demon.” Claire clarified.

“Is that how you met Sam and Dean? On a hunt?” Kaia sipped more lemonade.

You nodded again and shrugged. “It didn’t work out.”

Jody and Claire exchanged looked before turning to you.

“Dean asked about you, YN.” Jody said testing the waters.

“Uh huh.” You answered trying to sound casual.

“He’s been texting me asking about you too, you know?” Claire unlocked her phone and put it by your plate. “It’s getting annoying.”

You pretended to ignore the texts on Claire’s phone, but there were at least 10 from Dean and your heart skipped a beat.

_Dean was probably just feeling guilty for being an ass, right?_

“You should call him.” Jody said. “Or text him, at least.”

You shook your head and decided you needed wine now. “He made it pretty clear he didn’t want to be associated with me.”

Kaia looked at Claire and she whispered on her ear what you figured was a quick summary of what had happened between you and Dean.

“He’s a good kid, YN.” Jody continued. “He’s just… he has rough edges.”

You chuckled. “You give him too much credit, Jody.”

“Jody’s right.” Claire stood up from the table with her and Kaia’s plates. “He may be an idiot, but he’s one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

Jody gave you one more ‘mom look’ and then picked up your plate and brought it to the kitchen, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

It had been almost 2 weeks since that night in the woods and Dean seemed to still care about it. He wasn’t texting you anymore, but apparently he was still trying to make contact. After Dean stopped calling or texting, you figured he’d given up, that he was moving on and forgetting about you altogether. But apparently, he wasn’t, and neither were you.

Your thoughts of Dean were reserved for the shadows and silence of the night. Reserved for those long and lonely nights where you would get up at 2 am and walk downstairs to grab some tea just like you had done that night weeks ago. Since you weren’t hunting, it was too easy for you to get wrapped up in your mind and get lost in ‘what ifs’. What if you’d told Dean from the beginning you were a witch? Would he had still kissed you? Or would he had kept you at arm’s length? What if he hadn’t found out that night? Would he had driven you to that motel he told you about? Would you had become another one of his conquests?

You were lost in your thoughts when a hand laid on your shoulder and made you jump.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Kaia said sitting next to you.

“I-It’s okay.” You smiled trying to clear your mind.

“I know we don’t know each other, but Dean is a good man.” Kaia said with a soft smile. “We didn’t have the best start either, but he means well.”

You nodded and Kaia stood up from the table to follow Claire to her bedroom.

“Kaia’s sleeping with Claire, you can keep the guest room.” Jody wiped her hands with the cloth on the sink and turned off the lights in the kitchen.

“You’re letting them share a room?” You chuckled.

“Stop it before I regret it.” Jody shook her head.

“Alright. Goodnight, Jody.” You said.

“Goodnight.” Jody smiled walking towards the stairs. “And, YN… just call him, for the love of god.”

You stayed in the dining room for a couple more minutes while you finished your wine. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and stared at the black screen before unlocking it and opening the messaging app. You hadn’t really talked with anyone besides Jody, Alex and Claire, so Dean’s name was still near the top of the texts’ list.

_What are you doing, YN?_

You drank what was left of your wine in one big sip before typing down.

**YOU: Hey.**

You regretted sending the text seconds after, but there was no turning back. You put your phone back in your pocket and turned off the remaining lights before walking upstairs to the guest room. You checked your phone right after you closed the door behind you.

Nothing.

You sighed and tossed the device on your bed before changing into your PJs. Without checking your phone, you went to brush your teeth and heard Kaia and Claire giggling in her bedroom.

“Keep it quiet, kids.” You teased them and gave the door a knock before walking back into your room.

You were trying to avoid looking at your phone. What were you? A fucking teenager? It was just a text. And it was almost midnight, which meant Dean could be sleeping or busy on a hunt. But you knew he wasn’t doing either. Jody had mentioned that Dean got bruised up rescuing Kaia and that meant Sam was going to make him sleep through it at least one night before getting on another case. Staying in the bunker also meant Dean had his private stash of whiskey and was probably sipping down some of it wide awake in the kitchen.

**DEAN: Hey, how are you?**

You almost jumped when you heard your phone vibrating on the side table where you’d left it after you climb in bed. You swallowed hard and bit your lower lip nervously before answering.

**YOU: I’m good. I kind of dig this whole stay-at-home hunter thing.**

Dean, who was back in the bunker drinking with Sam and Cas, chuckled when he read your text.

“Who’s texting you?” Cas asked intrigued.

“By Dean’s dumb smile, I’m going to take a wild guess and say it’s YN.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his brother.

“Shut up, Sam.”

**DEAN: Are you texting to tell me you’re quitting?**

**YOU: Never.**

**DEAN: Good. The world needs more YNs.**

You smiled at that and mentally cursed at yourself. It was just texting. It was just another man. It had been just one make out session. So why the hell were you so affected by it? By _him_?

**DEAN: I’m glad you’re good, YN.**

_Goddamn you, Dean._

**YOU: A vamp bite and a couple of bruised ribs won’t stop me.**

**DEAN: I bet. You’re tough as fuck.**

You didn’t believe in love at first sight, you didn’t even know if you believed in love at all. But this? It made you want to believe in it. It made you want to believe in happy endings, or at least the kind that hunters could get.

You’d only met Dean for about 48 hours, but since the moment you saw him you felt yourself gravitating towards him. A big part of that was his charm and his looks, but there was something more. There was mutual respect and understanding of the pain and sacrifice this life meant. The burden of having lost your family to monsters. The sorrow and grief of not having much left.

You were pulled from your thoughts when your phone vibrated again.

**DEAN: Did you fall asleep on me, YN?**

“Are you double texting?” Sam said sneaking behind Dean and reading from his phone.

Dean quickly locked the screen and glared at his brother who was holding three beers.

“What the hell is double texting?”

“What you’re doing.” Sam joked.

“So, are you in love with the witch?” Cas asked bluntly.

Dean almost choked on his beer and Sam laughed.

“First, I’m not in love. Second, she’s not just a witch, Cas. Her name is YN.” Dean answered almost too defensively.

**YOU: No, sorry. Brushing my teeth.**

You lied and laid back on the pillows.

**YOU: Are you home?**

**DEAN: Yeah, I’m having a drink with Sam and Cas.**

**YOU: The angel, right?**

**DEAN: Yeah, you have to meet him soon. Rowena too.**

**YOU: Rowena MacLeod? THE Rowena?**

Dean chuckled looking at his phone and Sam rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just said you didn’t want to talk to us, Dean.” Sam teased.

“Huh?” Dean said not having paid any attention to what Cas and Sam were talking about.

“Has he ever been this distracted by a woman before?” Cas asked Sam.

“Uhhh, not when she’s not naked in front of him.”

“You know what? I’ll see you two in the morning.” Dean said glaring at them.

“Say hi to YN for me.” Sam laughed with Cas while Dean walked out of the room.

**DEAN: Yeah, she’s our friend. Kinda.**

**YOU: She’s like, the most powerful natural witch I’ve ever heard of.**

**DEAN: Fangirling much?**

**YOU: Shut up, Dean. You call your car ‘Baby’.**

**DEAN: Take that back.**

**YOU: Or what?**

Dean smirked at your text and kicked his boots off before settling in his bed, the soft memory foam dipping under him.

**DEAN: I’ll have to drive to Sioux Falls to make you apologize to Baby in person.**

**YOU: HA.**

You wouldn’t admit it, but you’d tried to text Dean for days. You’d always type something and erase it seconds later. But this felt nice. It felt _good_.

**DEAN: Why don’t you come by anyway? I’m sure Sam will love to see you.**

_Only Sam?_

**YOU: I’d love to see him too.**

_Just him?_

**DEAN: Jody has the address.**

**YOU: Ok, I’ll see you soon.**

Dean had kicked out his jeans already and bit the inside of his cheek looking at the answer he had typed out, deciding or not if he should send it.

_Fuck it._

**DEAN: Deal. Can’t wait to see you.**

Dean kept his eyes fixed on his screen while he waited for your reply. He saw the typing bubble come up a couple of times and he started to regret his text. Perhaps he was too forward. Maybe you weren’t interested in him like you were before. I mean, he had really exceeded himself at being an ass, he wouldn’t blame you.

**YOU: Can’t wait to see you too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like fluff because apparently that's all my brain wants to write right now. as always, italics are yours and Dean's thoughts, bold are texts

You woke up a little earlier than usual and decided to surprise Jody and the girls with some breakfast. As you got out of bed, you checked your phone and the little text bubble on the screen made you smile, especially when you saw from who it was.

**DEAN: Told Rowena you were coming, she’s excited. Can’t bail on me now ;)**

You chuckled while walking downstairs and rolled your eyes.

**YOU: I don’t bail.**

You checked the time and cursed under your breath hoping your text wouldn’t wake up Dean. When you didn’t get any answer after 5 minutes, you started with your special waffle mix. After the batter was ready and the waffle maker was heating up, you started brewing a second batch of coffee and decided to chop some fruits too. You were humming along the random Spotify playlist that was quietly playing on your phone when you heard someone walking downstairs.

“Uh, good morning?” Jody looked at you confused.

“Good morning, Jody.” You smiled widely and poured her a cup of black coffee before placing a waffle in front of her.

“I take you called Dean last night?” She teased.

You rolled your eyes and put the berries and other fruits on the counter next to her.

“We just texted.” You admitted and shrugged.

“You’re welcome.” Jody smiled before sipping her coffee.

Soon after, Kaia and Claire came downstairs as well and you all sat in the dining table together.

“Where’s Alex?” You asked eating more fruits.

“She came home from a double night shift a few hours ago.” Jody answered. “She’s probably going to sleep until her next shift.”

“I can’t believe she’s in med school.” You said proudly. “She really made it.”

Jody smiled at you and you could see in her eyes that she was the proudest.

“So, I take Dean answered last night?” Claire teased and Kaia chuckled.

“Shut up.” You shot back and stuck your tongue out.

“Come on, YN.” Claire said pointing at you with her fork. “You’re _not_ a morning person. And you just cooked us a whole ass weekend breakfast.”

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. “We just texted for a few minutes last night.”

Claire picked your phone before you could grab it and stretched her arm in the opposite direction as she typed your password.

“Hey! Give it back!” You yelled trying to reach your phone.

“Oh my god, he invited you to the bunker.” Claire said after reading your texts.

“It’s just so I can see Sam too.”

“Kid, that bunker is something else, he doesn’t invite just _anyone_ to it.”

You lost count how many times you had rolled your eyes that morning, but you did it again.

“Yeah, well I’m not going for a few days.” You answered and glared at Claire who wouldn’t give you back your phone.

“What? No way. You gotta get your ass there immediately.” Claire answered.

“You trying to kick me out, kid?” You joked.

“I’m rooting for you, YN.” Claire said. “I’ve met some of the women Dean has slept with, and you are by far better than them.”

“Wow, thank you.” You said sarcastically and flipped her off.

Jody sighed when Claire flipped you off and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Claire, what are you doing?” You asked when you saw her typing away at your phone.

“Nothing.”

Dean was woken up by a ping coming from his phone. He looked at the time and had to open both eyes to make sure he was reading it correctly.

_5:20 am. What the hell?_

He picked up his phone and he smiled half asleep when he saw your reply. His brain was too foggy with sleep to come up with a witty remark, so he decided to sleep some more before answering you. He was woken up a couple of hours later when his phone rang again. This time, he was ready to get out of bed and internally he hoped it was you again.

**YOU: I should be there by tonight.**

Dean smiled and laid back on his soft pillows with a happy sigh before answering.

**DEAN: I’ll buy some take out, Chinese okay?**

**YOU: A man after my own heart :9**

Dean tried not to think about the way his heart fluttered, but he sure as hell was riding on the happy high he was on right now. He was probably just relieved you weren’t mad at him anymore, right? You’d been helpful and kind to him and Sammy. Plus, you were a good and strong ally to have on his corner.

_Right?_

“Claire, give me my phone!” You yelled again.

“Fine!” She yelled back and gave it back with a smirk.

“What the fuck did you-“ You started saying but stopped when you saw the message Claire had sent to Dean.

“You’re welcome.” She said and chuckled along with Kaia and Jody.

“I’m going to kill you, kid.” You said with a poker face. “Jody, I’m sorry but she’s _dead_.”

Jody chuckled at your reaction. “Calm down, YN. Can’t be that bad.”

You glared at all three women sitting in front of you and scoffed. “Fuck y’all.”

Claire and Kaia cleaned up since you had cooked breakfast, which gave you time to talk to Jody as you packed your bags.

“Are you sure you don’t need help? Now that Kaia is here, you’re going to have your hands double full.” You said folding your flannels into your duffel bags.

“We’ll be okay, YN.” Jody picked up your jacket from the floor and put it in your other bag.

“I just want to make sure, you know? You’ve done so much for me.” You sighed with a smile.

“You talk like you’ve never helped me before.” Jody chuckled and helped you with your t-shirts.

“I’ll come back more often.” You promised. “I’ll even bring dinner.”

Jody chuckled again and gave you a hug. “You’re always welcome here, kid.”

You nodded and kissed her cheek before zipping up your bags.

“Ready to run into Dean’s arms?” Claire joked when you came back downstairs with Jody.

“Shut up, Claire.” You said pointing at the blonde.

“We both know you want to.”

You gave her a bitch face and punched her arm playfully. “Take care, kiddo.”

Claire smiled and gave you a hug before nodding.

“Take care too, Kaia.” You told the other kid and gave her a hug.

“You too.”

You gave Jody one last hug before the three women walked with you towards your car.

“Text me when you get there.” Jody bent forward on your passenger seat window.

“Yes, ma’am.” You joked and started the engine of your car.

You waved at them as you slowly backed out of Jody’s front yard and saw them wave back at you from the rearview mirror with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Jack asked Dean when he saw the older Winchester cleaning up his room again.

“What does it look like?” Dean shot back as he rearranged his guns on his ‘accent wall’.

“He’s trying to impress a girl, Jack.” Sam said from the doorframe with a smirk.

“Why does he need to impress a girl?”

“Because Dean _likes_ this girl.” Sam teased.

“I don’t _like_ her, Sam.” Dean objected without looking away from his task.

“I thought Dean liked all girls.” Jack asked again and sat on the bed.

“That I do.” Dean smirked

“He likes this girl more than usual.” Sam pushed.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean warned and pointed his finger at him.

“Wait, like Jamie liked Cersei?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

“A weird analogy,” Sam said. “But kind of like that, yeah.”

“If you’re not here to help, go away.” Dean said and started throwing his empty candy wrappers in the bucket under his desk.

“You know she’s probably going to ask for her own room, right?” Sam crossed her arms. “We do have like 10 spare rooms.”

“Of course, I know that, Sam.” Dean said with a bitch face. “I just haven’t cleaned my room in a while.”

“Yeah, right.” Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean was about to answer back when his phone rang, and he immediately went to check it.

**YOU: Just got to Kansas. Stopping for some gas.**

Dean’s face lit up and Sam gave Jack a look.

“Like I said, Dean likes this girl.”

After a couple more minutes of fixing his room, Dean went out to get dinner before you got there. He turned up the stereo in Baby and was humming along as he tapped her wheel with both hands. He was happy, more than usual, he noticed. He wasn’t that oblivious to his own feelings, Sam needed to give him more credit.

He knew that part of his excitement was because you were coming to the bunker, he just didn’t know _why_ exactly your presence made him feel like this. Yeah, you two almost hooked up, but he wasn’t even thinking about that now. He was thinking about how soft and warm your body felt when you fell asleep next to him, and how his heart raced a little when you laughed at his jokes. Maybe he was going soft now that he was close to turning 40. Maybe the loneliness of almost two decades of casual hook ups finally caught up with him. Maybe seeing Eileen and Sam’s relationship bloom into something more made him realize that he may want some of that too.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the guy behind the restaurant’s counter yelled his name. He picked up the bags and tipped the guy before running back to the Impala. He was starting her engine when his phone rang in his pocket.

**YOU: I think I’m 5 minutes away, I’m following the dirt road into the woods.**

**DEAN: I’m getting takeout. Sam is back in the bunker FYI.**

Jody’s directions to the bunker were very specific, but you were a little lost, nonetheless. Fortunately, after a couple of minutes of slowly driving along the dirt road in the woods you saw the giant structure. You parked in front of what looked like the door and called Sam. He directed you to the garage door that was just to the side of where you were, and you drove into the dark tunnel.

“Hey!” You heard Sam say loudly when you drove into the bunker’s garage.

You parked in one of the empty spots and you got out of your car looking around in awe.

“Woah, Jody wasn’t joking.” You said.

Sam chuckled and embraced you tightly. “The library is even more impressive.”

You smiled and turned around when you heard some other voices.

“YN, this is Cas and Jack.” Sam introduced the two men walking towards you. “This is YN, guys.”

“Nice to meet you.” Cas said offering his hand, which you shook with a smile.

“Hi.” Jack said waving at you. “Are you the girl Dean likes?”

“What?”

Sam and Cas chuckled, and you saw Cas whisper something into Jack’s ear.

“Dean’s getting dinner.” Sam said without answering your question.

“Yeah, Chinese.” You were still looking at Jack. “He texted.”

“Come on, let me get you a beer.” Sam said guiding you towards the door leading to the bunker.

Sam wasn’t kidding when he said the library was more impressive than the gigantic garage your car was currently parked in. You were almost starstruck when you walked into the bunker. For one, it was _huge_. It had massive tables and even bigger bookshelves.

“Feel free to grab whatever book you want.” Sam said handing you a drink. “I’ll show you the archives later.”

“You have _more_?”

He chuckled and nodded. “We’re still going through the older files.”

“You hit jackpot with this, huh?”

“We did,” Sam nodded. “We never really had a home until this.”

You nodded along with him and turned around when you heard the metal door of the bunker open and close. You smiled widely when you saw Dean’s boots coming down the spiral stairs. He was wearing a green henley under his red flannel and you thought he looked even more handsome than you remembered.

_Get it together, damnit._

“I’m going to get us some napkins and more beer.” Sam said and pulled Cas and Jack with him towards the kitchen.

Dean smiled walked towards you after he dropped the food bags on one of the library tables.

“Hi.” He said almost shyly, his hands deep in his front pockets.

“Hey.” You smiled and suddenly didn’t know what to do with your hands.

“I’m glad you could make it.”

“I told you, I don’t bail.”

Dean chuckled lightly and the sweet sound made your chest flutter. You bit your lower lip when silence fell between you two, Dean’s eyes were locked with yours and for the first time in a long time you had trouble keeping eye contact with a man.

“So…” You chuckled trying to break the awkwardness.

“So…?” Dean mimicked your tone and smiled.

“Thanks for having me.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He replied and you could tell he wanted to say something, he just wasn’t sure how to say it.

“It’s an awesome place.” You said looking around the big room.

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice was a little lower than usual. “Listen, YN… I’m sorry about what happened.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” You assured him. “I should’ve told you from the start.”

“No, you didn’t have to.” Dean said and sighed. “It was none of my business.”

“Maybe.” You answered. “But if it helps, I wanted to tell you… I just wasn’t really planning to do, you know.”

Dean’s smile got wider at the memory of that morning and he chuckled. “Yeah, me either. Not in Jody’s freaking couch, believe me.”

You laughed and smiled.

“Not to interrupt, but I’m starving.” Sam said walking back into the library from the kitchen.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother before sitting down, pulling the chair next to him for you as he sat down.

“Just when I thought chivalry was dead.” You joked.

“Not on my watch.” Dean smirked and grabbed one of the beers.

“Rowena called,” Sam commented while he opened his box of fried rice. “She can’t make it tonight, but she’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Everything okay?” Dean asked devouring his own food.

“Nah, she’s fine.” Sam shrugged.

“Do you not eat?” You asked Cas since he was the only one without any food.

“Angels don’t need food.” He replied.

“But this one likes beer.” Dean smirked and clinked his bottle with Cas’.

“It’s a habit you pick up when you spend too much time with the Winchesters.” Cas joked.

You laughed and continued eating your dinner. The boys shared some stories they didn’t tell you back at Jody’s, and you shared some of your own. It was nice sharing a meal with other hunters without the fear of dying for a change. You didn’t quite know the Winchesters, Cas and Jack as well as you knew Jody and the girls, but you had a feeling you were going to soon.

Dean tried to keep you out of his mind for the remainder of the evening, but it was pretty hard when you were sitting next to him, your elbows and knees often brushing and touching when either of you was telling a story. He kept glancing your way in between conversations. He found himself staring at how cute your smile lines made you look, and how your eyes wrinkled when you laughed. He also noticed your perfume, it was faint, only coming his way when you flicked your hair or shook your head. But it was one of the best scents he ever smelled, a mix of lavender, jasmine and vanilla.

“Well, I think I’m going to hit it.” Sam said stretching.

“Don’t be a party poop, Sammy.” Dean laid back on his chair sipping his beer.

“It’s almost 2 am, Dean.” Sam replied and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to continue watching Game of Thrones.” Cas said to Jack.

“Sounds like a plan.” The kid replied.

“What, angels and nephilims don’t sleep either?” You chuckled.

“We don’t.” Jack said with a smile.

“Huh.” You nodded and finished your beer. “Noted.”

“Dean, show YN her room, okay?” Sam yawned and grabbed his phone.

“Yeah,” Dean stood up and turned to you. “Did you bring your bags in?”

“No, actually.” You chuckled. “I’m going to go get them from my car.”

“I’ll come with you.” Dean smirked and left his empty beer bottle on the table.

“Hey.” Sam whispered once you were a few steps up the latter leading to the garage.

“What?” Dean replied.

“Don’t fuck it up this time, okay?”

“Fuck you, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

You didn’t notice Dean was a couple of steps behind you until you reached the garage.

“You’re getting slow, Winchester.” You joked and walked to the trunk of your car.

“Like you’re a young, little thing, YN.” He replied.

_You are a pretty, little thing, though._

“For your information,” You said pulling a duffel bag out of your car. “I’m at the tender age of 28.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s like 60 in hunter age.”

You smacked his chest and he grunted, which made you blush a little.

“If I’m 60, you’re like 80.”

“80?! I’ll have you know I’m barely 39.”

You’d always been attracted to older men, you knew that. But knowing for a fact that Dean was 39 made him about a thousand times hotter.

“What?” Dean asked when he caught you staring.

“Nothing.” You tried playing it cool and started walking back to the bunker.

“So, how does it work around here.” You asked looking around the long hallways. “Do I have to pay taxes or something for a room?”

Dean laughed and directed you towards another hallway.

“No, but if you wake up first, you have to brew the coffee.”

“I can do that.” You smiled.

Dean smiled back and pointed at one of the doors at the beginning of the hallway you were currently at. “That’s the bathroom. We have to share, sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ve shared with worse.” You joked.

“Ouch.” Dean said holding his hand to his chest.

“I’m sure you’ll bounce back.”

“Anyway, here’s my room.” He said opening the door.

“Where all the magic happens?” You wiggled your eyebrows playfully before glancing around the neatly organized bedroom.

“I sure hope so.” Dean whispered close to your ear from behind.

You felt goosebumps rise on your arms and you were glad you were wearing a flannel.

“And that is your room.” Dean turned you around holding onto your shoulders and pointed at the closed door in front of his room.

“Where’s Sam’s room?” You asked.

Dean’s face fell a little when you mentioned Sam but answered, nonetheless. “He’s a couple of doors down that way.”

“Good to know.” You replied.

Dean followed you into your room and stayed by the doorframe as you looked around.

“I hope this is okay.” He said almost nervously.

“Are you kidding? I’ve been sleeping in sketchy motels and abandoned places for the most part this last decade. This is a 5-star hotel in my book.”

He chuckled and pointed at the closet. “There’s some extra blankets in there in case you get cold, and some fresh towels.”

“Thanks.” You said and dropped your bag by the small desk.

“The hot water runs all day, so don’t worry about that.” Dean continued. “Unfortunately, for all the crazy guarding and tech this place has, there’s no running heat.”

“What? I’ll need to file a complaint, sir.” You joked putting your hands on your hips.

“I’ll be sure to let Sammy know.” Dean chuckled.

Another silence fell between you both, but you were so immersed in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice.

You were thinking about how _good_ Dean looked in that green henley. His sleeves were a bit too long on him, which made him even cuter. His beautiful green eyes were relaxed and had a little sparkle in them due to the beer and whiskey. And his tummy was poking under the soft fabric of his henley.

_A soft tummy, who would’ve thought._

Meanwhile, Dean was thinking about how soft and shiny your hair was now that it was falling over your shoulders carelessly. He was also thinking about your alcohol-blushed cheeks and neck, he wanted to know how far that pink shade reached down and under your shirt.

_I wonder if all her body blushes that color._

You were both startled when you heard Jack and Cas talking as they walked back from the kitchen to the TV room.

“Anyway, I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll leave you to it.” Dean scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I’m beat, actually.” You smiled.

“Okay. Uhmm, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean gave you a small wave and closed the door behind him.

You fell back onto the cushy mattress with a sigh and rolled over kicking your boots off. You pulled your phone from your pocket and sat back up when you saw about 10 missing calls from Jody and Claire.

_Ah, shit._

**YOU: Sorry, forgot to text. I’m safe at the bunker.**

**CLAIRE: Having fun already, huh? ;)**

**JODY: I’m glad you’re okay. Text us next time.**

**YOU: Yeah, sorry.**

**ALEX: Claire filled me in, YN. You nasty bitch.**

**YOU: Fuck you.**

You chuckled at the groupchat texts and left your phone on the bed before changing into your PJs. You had packed your Good And Presentable Pajamas, a soft pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt. You noticed a blush pink night camisole at the bottom of your duffel and frowned. You didn’t own a camisole. You pulled the piece of clothing and found a note pinned to it:

We hope you and Dean enjoy this ;) – C & A

_You dirty little bitches._

**YOU: Found the camisole, you asses.**

**CLAIRE: That’s the way you react to a present?**

**ALEX: Did you like it?**

**YOU: It’s pretty.**

**CLAIRE: See? I told you we should’ve gone for the black lace, Alex.**

**ALEX: She’s not trying to _just_ hook up with him, she’s trying to trap Dean’s ass.**

**YOU: I’m not trapping anybody’s ass!**

**CLAIRE: Dean’s ass is already trapped.**

**ALEX: You have a point. But still, I think she should safe the black lace for his birthday or something.**

**CLAIRE: January 24 th BTW.**

**YOU: What’s on the 24 th?**

**ALEX: Dean’s birthday, YN. Keep up.**

You couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange and were grateful Jody had decided to leave it alone for the night, you weren’t sure you could handle all three together.

**CLAIRE: Just wear it, okay?**

**ALEX: Make sure Dean’s around when you wear it, YN.**

**YOU: I already have PJs.**

**CLAIRE: Boring shorts and t-shirt.**

**YOU: And since when are you an expert on what men like, Miss “I’m a lesbian”.**

**CLAIRE: It’s because I like girls that I know what Dean likes ;)**

**ALEX: I have to agree with Claire, YN. Just wear the damn camisole.**

**YOU: I’m going to bed, it was a long drive.**

**CLAIRE: Better be sleeping in that camisole.**

You chuckled again and left your phone charging on the desk before you returned your attention to your pajama dilemma. You couldn’t argue with Claire and Alex, it _was_ a sexy and cute camisole, it was made of soft cotton and had white lace along the neckline. But you weren’t sure if it was too much, you and Dean had just started talking 24 hours ago.

_Ah, fuck it._

You tossed your shorts and t-shirt back into the bottom of your duffel bag and changed into the short camisole.

Dean’s smile was big when he walked back into his room. He kicked his boots and took off his jeans before jumping under the sheets. He grabbed his phone and bit his lower lip as he typed another text.

**DEAN: Yell if you need anything.**

**YOU: I think I can manage a night alone, Dean.**

**DEAN: But, if you can’t. Just holla.**

**YOU: Will do. Goodnight, Deany.**

Your eyes opened wide when you realized your finger had slipped and added a ‘y’ to Dean’s name. You were blushing even though Dean wasn’t in the room, and you hoped he wasn’t freaked out by the newly created nickname. You secretly hoped Dean wouldn’t mind it.

**DEAN: Goodnight, sweetheart.**

Dean’s smile grew ten inches wider, if that was possible, when he saw the nickname.

“Deany.” He whispered trying to imagine you say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feedback is always welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff seems to be all i have left in my brain for the time being lol also i suck at writing smut, sorry

A knock on your door woke you up and you grunted when the bottom of your feet hit the cold bunker floor. You dragged yourself out of bed and towards the door to stop the knocking.

“Hey.” Dean said with a small smile and two cups of coffee.

“Mornin’.” You mumbled and stepped aside to let him in while rubbing your eyes.

_Woah, she’s ridiculously adorable._

“I take you slept well?” Dean said while handing you one cup.

“Yeah.” You smiled softly and took the hot cup with both hands before sitting on the bed.

“I’m glad.” He replied and sat next to you.

Not that you noticed, but Dean was staring at you. He thought your bed hair and sleepy voice made you the cutest woman ever. One of the strips of the camisole had fallen off your shoulder, it was the smallest detail, but he thought it was the sexiest thing. The length of the camisole revealed just enough skin to leave him wondering what else was underneath the thin fabric and suddenly his favorite color was blush pink.

“Did you sleep okay?” You asked after a couple of sips of coffee.

Dean hummed and nodded. “I’ve had worse nights.”

“Been there, done that.” You chuckled. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“The coffee?” You lifted the cup slightly and pulled your legs up in front of you.

“Are you okay?” He asked watching you.

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect this place to be this cold.”

He chuckled and left his cup on the desk before going to the closet. He pulled one of the woolly blankets and wrapped it around your frame before grabbing his cup again.

“Better?” He asked sitting next to you.

“Yeah.” You smiled from behind your cup. “Thanks. Again.”

He smiled and nodded.

The silence this time around was different, it was more comfortable and made you less panicky. Maybe it was the sleepiness of the morning, or maybe it was the comfort of the hot cup in your hands. But it was beginning to feel like your relationship with Dean didn’t have to hold onto the initial ‘disagreement’ you had.

“What are you thinking, kid?” Dean’s voice startled you a bit.

“Nothing important.” You smiled. “I guess I’m still half asleep.”

He smiled back at you and tilted his head towards the pillows behind you.

“Are you trying to get under my sheets again, Winchester?” You said rising an eyebrow.

“No funny business.” He replied raising his free hand. “Just a nap and coffee.”

“People usually do one or the other, not both.” You objected, but you were already moving backwards and under the warmth of the covers.

“Well, we are not regular people, are we?” Dean said sitting against the bed frame next to you.

“Guess not.” You replied and sighed in content when he pulled the covers up to cover your legs.

“Are all the beds in this place this comfortable?” You asked after a couple of moments.

“You think _this_ is comfortable?” Dean said a little too excited. “Wait until you try _my_ bed. Memory foam, baby.”

You laughed at his expression. “I wasn’t aware that you were a mattress salesman too, Dean.”

“It’s memory foam, YN.” He settled his empty cup on the side table and laid back on the pillows.

“It remembers you?” You stole his punch line and raised your eyebrows playfully.

“Exactly.” He grinned and winked at you.

“You’re a child.” You teased leaving your cup on the other side table to move down under the covers, pulling them to your chest.

“Says the teenager.” Dean huffed and laid on his side facing you, one elbow on the bed prompting his head up.

“Yeah, old man.” You shot back and threw the woolly blanket at Dean.

“That wasn’t nice, kid.” He chuckled and tossed the material to the foot of the bed.

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes with a smile.

After the initial laughter died off, both of you were looking at each other. You swore your heart was beating hard enough for Dean to hear, if he did, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he reached his hand to where yours was under the covers, his fingertips barely touching your skin. You focused your attention on how his fingers felt on the back of your hand, they were strong and calloused from all the decades of hunting.

You slowly turned to your side and moved your hand, your palm now under the soft caresses of his fingers. He smiled slightly running his fingertips along the length of your fingers, and then enveloped them in his.

“You hold hands very weirdly, Dean Winchester.” You chuckled.

He tilted his head down in defeat holding back laughter and shook his head before looking up at you again.

“What? Am I not allowed to make fun of you now?” You teased.

“Of course, you can, sweetheart.” He replied still holding your fingers in his hand.

“Good. Because who else is going to keep your ego in check?”

He smirked and sighed happily before pulling you closer, your head on the soft spot under his shoulder and his arms around your torso.

“For a hunter who can slice a vampire’s head without a blink, you’re quite the cuddler.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” Dean replied and placed a kiss on your forehead before resting his cheek against it. “You smell real nice too.”

“I like to splurge on good perfumes.” You joked and ran your hand down over his belly.

_So soft._

“Good to know.”

You stayed like that for a couple of minutes before you felt your eyelids closing, heavy with relaxation. You looked up slightly and saw that Dean had his eyes closed, although you doubted he was sleeping. You settled more into his arms and let your eyes close for a second, your mind racing with thoughts.

It felt _ridiculously_ _nice_ to lay in Dean’s arms. There was a kind of comfort you hadn’t had in a very long time, and a sense of safety you hadn’t felt since you became a hunter. Despite your initial fight, it felt easy to be with Dean, you realized. He had a warmth to him that pulled you right in, and part of you was scared shitless. But that part was currently being overpowered by the need to stay right where you were.

As soon as Dean pulled you in his arms, he realized he hadn’t really had something like this since Lisa. His hook ups barely lasted more than a couple of hours now, and they never had the aftermath comfort he craved. The girls he took back to his motel rooms were rarely looking for love, they were looking for a good time and Dean always delivered. However, even if he wouldn’t admit it to Sam, Dean “the King of One Night Stands” Winchester was starting to think that those weren’t good enough anymore.

Both of you were so wrapped up in your thoughts and in each other that you didn’t hear the knocking on the door, nor Sam opening it.

“Hey, YN. Rowena is here-“ Sam stopped by the door with a small woman next to him.

“Oh, my.” The red headed woman said with a smile on her face.

You and Dean’s eyes opened at the sound of their voices and you felt a blush creeping up your neck and cheeks. Dean, however, was smiling smugly at his brother.

“Rowena, this is YN.” Sam said with a chuckle. “YN, this is Rowena.”

You sat up on the bed so quickly you almost hit Dean on the ribs.

“H-Hi.” You extended your hand to Rowena and smiled.

“Good morning.” She said in her charming accent taking a glance at Dean, who was still laying down behind you.

“It’s such an honor. I’ve read so much about you.”

“All good, I hope?”

You made a face and shrugged. “Stories aren’t always kind to the powerful.”

Rowena smirked at that and turned to Dean. “I like her, she’s a keeper.”

Dean smiled back at Rowena and nodded without you noticing.

“Your aura is so beautiful, dear.” Rowena said looking at the air around you.

“Thank you?” You chuckled. “I don’t know much about auras.”

“Oh, that’s an easy spell.” She waved her hand. “I can teach you later.”

You nodded.

“What does it say?” Dean interrupted from behind you.

“Aura’s don’t _say_ things, Dean.” Rowena said. “They _show_ you.”

“Okay, what does YN’s aura show?” He sat up and moved closer to you, his hand resting behind you.

“Well, right now it’s a gorgeous deep red shade with pink streaks.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, but what does it _mean_ , Rowena.”

You slapped Dean’s bicep playfully and turned back to Rowena. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, darling.” Rowena smiled.

“So?” Dean pressed.

“If you must know, Dean. Deep red often means grounded, that the person is at ease, relaxed.” Rowena explained. “Pink is the color of sensuality; it can mean that the person feels cared for… _loved._ ”

You felt your cheeks turn a bright pink and you froze. You didn’t need Dean to know _that_. He on the other hand was beaming, he felt his heart grow three sizes and didn’t even cared he couldn’t hide his grin from Sammy.

“So, I brought I couple of spell books with me.” Rowena said walking towards your door. “I’ll wait for you in the library, dear.”

“O-Okay.” You replied nervously, trying not to turn towards Dean.

Sam gave you a knowing smile and closed the door behind him.

You looked down on your hands not really knowing what to do now. You knew Dean Winchester’s life motto was ‘I don’t do relationships’, which could only mean he was either freaking out or about to reject you.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice was soft.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” He pressed his palm over your lower back and drew small circles with his fingers.

“Are you?” You asked finally looking up into his eyes.

You were surprised to find a smile on Dean’s lips and a bright sparkle on his eyes.

“I’m better than ever.” He replied and brushed off a strand of hair out of you face.

“Are you sure?” You asked again.

Dean nodded and lifted your chin with his other hand, his thumb running over your lower lip. “Better than ever.” He breathed out.

You leaned into his touch and he pressed his forehead to yours.

“I’m okay.” You finally answered and that made Dean smile.

“Alright.” He kissed the tip of your nose and pulled you in for a tight hug, his arms wrapped around your back and yours around his waist.

You stayed in his embrace for a few moments before he pulled away, kissing the top of your head.

“Let’s go, Rowena isn’t really good at waiting.” He chuckled.

“Right.” You smiled.

You both stood up from the bed and you went towards your duffel looking for a new pair of jeans and a flannel.

“I kind of want you to stay in this.” Dean said wrapping his arms around you from behind and pulling at the hem of your camisole.

“I’m not walking around in this, Dean.” You scoffed and picked a pair of black jeans.

“For me?” He gave you his best puppy eyes and a pout.

“Maybe later.” You winked and slipped on the jeans under the short dress.

“I like that thought.” He grinned.

You chuckled and shook your head. “Of course, you do.”

You picked a white t-shirt and a black bra before turning to Dean.

“Turn around.” You said pointing towards the wall in front of you.

“What? Why?” He protested.

“I usually don’t show my boobs until the 3rd date.” You joked.

“I don’t quite remember it like that.” Dean grinned.

“Just turn around, Dean.”

He huffed and turned around crossing his arms. “This is ridiculous.”

You chuckled and quickly clasped your bra behind your back before putting on your t-shirt.

“Are you done?” He asked with an overly annoyed tone.

“Yeah, yeah.” You said and grabbed your flannel.

“I can’t believe you made me turn around, YN.” Dean complained again.

“Don’t be a baby.” You unplugged your phone and put it in your back pocket.

“I’m not being a baby.” He pouted.

You chuckled and raised to the tips of your toes to give him a quick kiss on his pout. “Of course not.”

Dean’s face immediately lit up and he pulled you by the waist before you could walk out of the room.

“Dean, we have to go.” You chuckled.

“You can’t just give me a kiss like that and expect no reaction from me, woman.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to press his lips to yours, this time he made sure it lasted more than half a second. The kiss was soft and tender, his lips moving carefully over yours as if not to scare you away. You melted into it and ran your hands on his scalp, your fingers slightly pulling at his hair, which elicited a grunt from him.

“That’s not _fair_.” He said in between kisses.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You replied and gave him one more kiss before pulling away. “You may not want to come out like that.”

Dean looked down at his crotch and growled. “It’s the second time you’re leaving me like this, YN.”

“Sorry, Deany.” You said with the sweetest voice and left your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost burn down the bunker's library and Dean's impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but the next couple of ones will be longer! i was struggling to define where this story was going and how to end it, but i know now :)

You found Rowena in the library with a couple of books opened on one of the tables.

“Hi, sorry for the wait.” You apologized with a smile.

“Don’t worry, darling.” She replied. “I hope you don’t mind, but you sure looked cozy with Dean.”

You chuckled nervously and sat on the chair next to her.

“We were just taking a nap.”

“Of course, you were.” Rowena winked at you.

After getting to know you a little more, Rowena started explaining some basic spells you hadn’t learned yet, and then you moved onto more complex ones. You decided to focus on defense spells, since they would come in handy during hunts. You helped her move the tables and chairs to the side, keeping one single wooden chair in the middle of the empty room.

“Now, to repel whatever is in front of you, you must focus your mind on it.” Rowena said pointing with both hands at the chair. “And then…”

You gasped when a blast of light left Rowena’s hands and hit the chair right in the middle, moving it back a few feet.

“Now, your turn.”

You nodded and exchanged places with her before closing your eyes to concentrate.

“Eyes open, YN. Focus on a single spot.” She said pointing at the chair again.

“Alright.”

You lifted both hands, palms towards the chair and concentrated your energy on the center of it. It took you a couple of seconds, but you finally managed to throw a blast of energy on it, moving the chair slightly backwards.

“Damnit.” You cursed.

“It’s alright. You’re learning.” She replied. “Now, we move to the fun part.”

After you walked out on him, again, Dean went straight to the bathroom to take care of his ‘problem’. He washed his face with cold water for about ten minutes before he finally went to the kitchen, he definitely needed another cup of coffee.

“Hi.” Sam waved at Dean when he entered the kitchen.

“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean exclaimed as he poured himself some coffee.

Cas and Sam chuckled at Dean’s energetic mood.

“I take you and YN spent a good night of passion?” Cas asked.

Dean almost choked on his coffee and Sam gave Cas a supportive nudge.

“Nobody here spent any nights of passion, Cas.”

“You sound almost disappointed.” Sam continued teasing. “You should’ve seen them, Cas. They looked so cute together.”

Dean glared at Sam and sat down on the table to eat some of the leftover takeout from the night before.

“Where’s Jack?” Dean changed the subject.

“He went on a supply run. We were short on cereal and milk.” Sam replied.

“So, are you going to ask YN out?”

“Can you both please drop it.” Dean begged. “I’m barely on my second cup of coffee and I haven’t had any alcohol yet.”

“She’s a hell of a hunter, Dean.” Sam said finishing his coffee. “Not to mention, she’s a freaking witch.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but internally he was smiling. He was happy to know Sam approved of you, liked you even.

“Just don’t fuck it up again, okay?” Sam said.

“It was actually kind of tiring to see you sulk around, Dean.” Cas chuckled.

“I wasn’t sulking!” Dean said defensively.

“Oh, so you walking around all mopey because she wouldn’t answer you isn’t sulking?” Sam joked.

“Just shut up.” Dean stood up to pour another cup of coffee.

“Man, you’re almost 40. Slow down with the caffeine.” Sam said.

“It’s not for me.” Dean rolled his eyes and left the room.

Back in the library, Rowena had showed you a couple of spells to take down enemies, most of them involved blasts of energy being thrown at your targets. Now you were moving forward to move complex spells.

“This is an ignition spell. It will repel the enemy and cast it on fire.”

“Should we be doing this in here?” You asked looking around you towards the hundreds of very old and very flammable books.

“Just focus your energy on the chair and we’ll be just fine.” Rowena smiled looking through one of her books.

“Thanks for the help.” You smiled at her.

“Oh, don’t you worry.” Rowena replied and grabbed your hand. “Now, watch carefully.”

You stood a step behind her and smiled widely when she casted the spell and the seat of the chair in front of her suddenly caught on fire while moving backwards again.

“Are you sure we should be burning chairs like that?” You chuckled.

“I’m sure they won’t mind.” She said with a smirk and with a wave of her hand the fire was off. “Your turn.”

You took one last look at the incantation and moved to where Rowena had been standing. With a deep breath, you focused all your energy on the seat of the chair and performed the spell. Instead of igniting a small flame, the chair exploded and pieces of wood caught on fire were flying across the room.

“Oh my god.” Your eyes went wide at the sight of the pieces flying all around you.

“What the hell!” Dean yelled running into the library followed by Sam and Cas.

“Oops.” Rowena smirked. “The lady is more powerful than I thought.”

You turned around to face the boys and swallowed hard.

“I-I’m so sorry. I promise I’m going to clean all of this, buy you a new chair… _chairs_.” You pleaded walking towards Dean. “I’ll even bake you pies.”

Sam and Cas were still shocked at the scene, but Dean’s face quickly changed from a worried frown to a smile.

“You’re… You’re _awesome_.” Dean said looking at you.

“W-What?” You were confused. “I almost burned down your library.”

“Yeah. With your freaking powers.” He said almost too excitedly.

“We’re going to need a practice range, huh?” Sam said walking up to you with an amused smile.

“Have you ever used your powers like this, YN?” Cas asked.

“Not really. Just a few spells, like the one you saw back in the forest.” You looked towards Sam and Dean.

“Does that mean you don’t use your magic often?” Sam asked once you were all sitting down by one of the tables.

“Not as much as I would want to.” You admitted. “All I’ve learned come from books and that’s basically it.”

“Oh, here.” Dean said offering you the cup of coffee he had been holding the entire time.

You chuckled and accepted the cup, drinking from it as the conversation went on.

“Don’t you worry, kid. You’ll be using your magic in no time with my guidance.” Rowena said.

“I thought natural witches were born from other natural witches.” Cas asked confused. “Why didn’t your parents teach you?”

“I was adopted.” You said. “Never met my biological parents.”

“I can’t imagine what it was like navigating your powers as a child.” Sam said with a sad smile.

“I actually didn’t experience anything until I turned 21.” You shrugged when you saw the confusion in their faces. “It all started with some headaches, then I realized I could move things and so on.”

“Wait, is that normal?” Dean asked Rowena, a bit of concern in his face.

“Most natural witches show signs of their powers in their early childhood. But I imagine since YN didn’t _know_ she had them in her, her powers could’ve been put on hold.”

You nodded as she explained a little more about natural witches and their powers and felt Dean’s hand holding yours under the table. You smiled at the gesture and held his in return.

Dean’s touch was constant, you’d come to learn. He was very physical in his way of showing his affection. A hand on Sam’s shoulder when the younger Winchester was feeling down, a pad on Jack’s back to show him he was proud, or a nudge on Cas’s arm to tease the angel. He was constantly reaching out to his loved ones, and to have him hold your hand, as simple as it sounded, made your heart flutter.

“Maybe I should stay away of any kind of ignition spells.” You chuckled.

“We could move to the woods right outside.” Rowena offered.

“Yeah, nobody comes around here.” Dean nodded. “But, how about we have some lunch first, huh?”

“Dean. You just had breakfast.” Sam chuckled looking at his brother.

“That was _barely_ breakfast, dude.” Dean replied with a face. “Besides, it’s almost 1 o’clock.”

“We could go to the diner in town. They have ‘terrific milkshakes’ as I recall Jack saying.” Cas said.

“Well, boys… and girl.” Rowena smiled at you. “I need to be going. I’ll be back in a few days to teach you more spells.”

You nodded with a smile. “Thank you again, Rowena.”

“You practice the spells and give these books a read, alright? They will give you an idea on how to create your own spells.”

“Okie dokey.” You said cheerfully and stood up to say goodbye to Rowena.

About 20 minutes after Rowena left, Sam, Cas and Jack were getting ready to go have lunch. You were in your room arranging the books Rowena left you.

“Hey.” Dean said knocking on your door while poking his head inside.

“Hey.” You smiled.

“How are you?” He sat on the edge of your bed.

“A bit overwhelmed, but nothing I can’t handle.” You chuckled.

Dean smiled back at you and pulled you in to sit next to him.

“What is it?” You asked and you could’ve sworn he was nervous.

“I… I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner tonight.” Dean finally said after a shaky breath.

“Oh, sure.” You replied. “Whose turn is it to pick? Sam?”

Dean looked up at you confused and cleared his throat when he realized you had misunderstood his invitation.

“Err, yeah. I think so.” He answered.

“Are you guys ready?” Sam interrupted by walking in.

“Yeah.” You smiled at him and padded his shoulder as you walked out of the room.

“What happened to you?” Sam gave Dean a look.

Dean sighed. “Nothing.”

With Dean behind the Impala’s wheel, you were rolling into town in just under 15 minutes. You were lucky to find an empty booth on the back of the diner. Sam and Dean sat across each other, you were next to Dean, Cas next to Sam and Jack on a chair by the end of the table.

“What can I getcha?” A cute and bubbly waitress asked smiling at Jack.

Dean and Sam exchanged amused looks as they went through the menu.

As per usual, Sam ordered the Salad Special, Dean the burger with fries and Cas just a glass of water.

“And you?” The waitress turned to you with a sweet smile.

“Uhh, I’ll have the burger. No tomatoes. With extra fries and some water.”

Dean smirked at you. “Good choice. Except for the water.”

“You gotta balance it out, Dean.” You joked.

“I’ll have just a milkshake. Chocolate.” Jack answered.

“Chocolate milkshake coming right up.” The waitress flirted and turned around to get your food.

“Dude, she’s flirting with you.” Dean whispered.

“What? No, she wasn’t.” Jack answered confused. “She was just being nice.”

“She’s been flirting with you since day one, Jack.” Sam backed Dean.

“They’re right.” Cas smiled.

“Ooh, Jack’s got a girlfriend.” You teased and winked at him. “Jack and uh, the waitress, sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

“Do you and Dean sit on a tree to kiss? Do you have sex on trees too?” Jack asked confused, not really meaning anything by it.

If you and Dean had been eating, both of you would’ve died choking on your greasy food.

Sam high fived Jack, even though the Nephilim didn’t understand why you had reacted like that.

“Anyway.” Dean said after his initial cough had passed. “I think I caught a case.”

“Where?” Sam asked.

“Just a couple of miles away. Looks like omens.”

“So, demons.” You nodded thinking about what else it could be.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Dean smirked at you.

“It’s worth checking out.” Sam said. “We could leave first thing tomorrow.”

Dean nodded and smiled widely when the waitress put his food on the table.

“There you go.” She said at everyone. “Here’s your milkshake, Jack.”

Jack smiled at her and nodded before she left.

“Dude!” Dean whispered and shook his head. “I gotta teach you how to flirt. Soon.”

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, between borrowing the boys’ laundry room to wash your clothes, to getting your supplies ready for the hunt, it was 10 pm before you noticed.

“I thought we were going out to grab dinner tonight.” You commented while you, Sam and Dean were doing some research in the library.

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“We weren’t.” Dean answered nervously. “I mean, we were. But I guess we just ran out of time.”

You nodded and went back to your laptop, looking more into the omens, but your eyes were closing.

“Well, I think I’m going to call it a night.” You said yawning.

“It’s barely 11pm, YN.” Dean teased.

“Yeah, well I like my beauty sleep.”

“You don’t need any beauty sleep, sweetheart.” Dean said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes at him.

“Have a good night, YN.” Sam smiled at you from behind his laptop.

“You too, Sam.” You smiled back before picking up your things. “Goodnight, boys.”

Dean looked at you as you walked out into the hallway and Sam chuckled.

“You’re staring, dude.”

“Shut up.” Dean glared at Sam and went back to his tablet.

“I thought you were going to ask her out.”

“I tried!” Dean said frustrated. “But she thought it was a night out with all of you.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I can’t believe that after all these decades of hooking up, you’re having trouble asking YN out.”

“I’m not having trouble.”

“Yeah, right.”

Dean groaned in frustration and ran his hand down his face before locking his tablet and leaving it on the table.

“I’m going to bed.”

“It’s barely 11pm, Dean.” Sam imitated Dean’s tone and chuckled when his brother threw him the middle finger.

Dean walked towards his room and noticed your door was slightly open.

“Hey, I thought you were going to bed.” He said when he saw you sitting on your desk.

“I was. But I figured it wouldn’t hurt to give the spells another read first.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “We should be leaving by 8 tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll be ready.”

Dean wanted to say something else, keep the conversation alive, but his mind was blank. Sam was right, why was he having so much trouble asking you out? He had been flirting with you with ease since he met you, you had even shared beds and made out in the process. So, why couldn’t he find the right words?

“Is something wrong?” You interrupted Dean’s thoughts.

“Huh? No, nothing.” He said with a smile. “Just tired.”

“Then you should get your ass to bed, Winchester.” You teased.

“Yeah, I probably should.” Dean replied with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait, Dean.” You said standing up.

“What is it?” He turned around.

You reached out and held his face in your hand before kissing his cheek.

“Raincheck on that dinner? You, me and pizza? Maybe a movie?” You asked looking into his eyes.

Dean’s face lit up and he nodded with a big smile on his face.

“It’s a date.”

It was your time to smile. “It’s a date.”

Dean kissed your temple and gave you a hug before closing the door behind him.

You were flying high and were too excited to sleep now. You had asked Dean Winchester on a date and he had said yes. You sat back on your desk and tried to focus on the words and incantations in front of you, but it was proving to be too hard.

Dean basically jumped his way back to his room. As soon as he closed the door he fell back on his bed and sighed happily. His smile couldn’t get any bigger, even if he tried. He had failed at asking you out twice, and he was giving up on the idea of trying. But you had asked him out, it was a casual invitation for pizza, but it was a promise for _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life has been hard during this quarantine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Your eyes opened suddenly, and you groaned when you moved. You had fallen asleep sitting on the desk and your back was not agreeing with you right now.

“Goddammit.” You whispered as you slowly raised your body from the uncomfortable wooden chair.

You flopped onto the mattress and sighed when your head hit the soft pillows, but then you turned to look at the clock: 6 am. You groaned again and sighed frustrated before walking to your bags, you needed a cold shower. You picked some clean underwear and clothes and walked towards the bathrooms. The bunker was quiet, Sam was probably out on his run and Dean was probably still asleep. Nonetheless, you stared at his closed door for a couple of seconds before moving along, part of you wishing you were in bed with him.

After a quick shower, you got dressed and put your hair in the towel to start the day. You remembered Dean’s house rule with a smile when you saw the coffee machine by the kitchen door and started brewing some. Next up, you hit the pantry and enormous fridge, which to your disappointment, was almost empty. You settled for some eggs, tomatoes, questionable bacon and some stale bread that you could bring back to life in a pan.

“Good morning.” A voice startled you and you almost dropped the bowl with the eggs you were mixing.

“Shit! You scared the crap out of me, kid.” You chuckled when you saw Jack standing by the kitchen door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He replied.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay.” You smiled. “So, where is Cas?” You asked while dicing the vegetables.

“He went out to get some information about a case we’ve been working.” Jack replied sitting on the kitchen table.

“The same angel case?”

He nodded and you nodded back as you flipped the first omelet.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between you both, mostly coming from you, since you didn’t really know what to talk about with Jack.

“Hey.” Sam walked in sweaty from his run.

“Good morning.” You smiled and pointed at the coffee machine. “Just finished brewing.”

“Thanks, but I’m going to shower first, before Dean takes over for like, an hour.”

You chuckled and nodded. “Breakfast is going to be ready soon.”

Sam smiled and walked off towards the hallways leading to his room.

“Do you want some breakfast, Jack?” You asked as you made more omelets and flipped the bread slices on the second pan.

“Yes, I would like some.” He smiled and grabbed an empty plate waiting for you to put food on it.

You made him some toast with the omelet on top and sprinkled some salt and pepper.

“Thank you.” He smiled and left his plate on the table before grabbing a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

You didn’t hear Dean walking into the kitchen as you were finishing the last omelet.

“Hey.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around your frame from behind.

You chuckled at his messy hair and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, Shaggy.”

He frowned. “I think I’m more of a Freddy.”

“I don’t think so.” You teased and he poked your side jokingly. “But, I’m definitely a Velma.”

“I love Velma.” He smirked.

“You’re a Daphne guy, Dean.” You laughed. “Don’t even try to argue with that.”

“Maybe in the past,” Dean replied. “But I’m starting to see why Velma is the sexiest of the gang.”

You rolled his eyes when he finished his sentence with a wink and pushed him away playfully. “Just eat your breakfast, would you?”

He chuckled pulling away and poured two coffee cups as you served two toasts with omelets, Dean’s with the last pieces of bacon on top.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Dean said with a sweet voice and smirked at you.

“Just eat.” You chuckled and sat across the table from him.

“These are really good, YN.” Jack said with a smile.

“Thanks, it’s just some eggs and tomatoes.”

“That’s better than what we eat most of the time.” Dean muffled, his mouth stuffed with food.

“Can’t argue with that.” You smiled and pointed your fork at him.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked finishing his first toast, immediately digging into the second.

“He went out for information. We may have a lead.”

Dean nodded and drank his coffee. “So, I take it you’re not coming with us?”

Jack shook his head and finished his juice. “Cas said he would call me when he needed me. Something about me being a human fleshlight when it comes to angel-radio.”

You and Dean almost choked on your food and coffee at Jack’s words.

“I’m pretty sure he meant FLASH-light, Jack.”

“Oh, yes. Flashlight.”

You and Dean exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked Jack when he walked into the scene.

“I have no idea.”

Sam rolled his eyes and served himself some food and coffee before sitting next to you.

“Well, I have to go.” Jack said standing up and leaving his dishes in the sink. “Cas is calling.”

“Be safe.” You smiled at the kid as he walked out the kitchen.

“Call us if you need anything.” Sam added.

You stood up to bring your dishes and cup to the sink, but Sam stopped you.

“You cooked; we’ll take the dishes.”

You chuckled and nodded. “I’ll go pack my bags then. We leave in 20, right?”

“I haven’t even showered yet.” Dean complained stealing some of Sam’s eggs.

You rolled your eyes. “Well, hurry up, grandpa.” You smirked at him and left the kitchen towards your room.

Dean was left with what Sam would call a ‘stupidly, head-over-heels’ face.

You were smiling equally as hard as you walked towards your room, you loved leaving Dean speechless. You felt your phone vibrate and it was a text coming from the group chat you had with the Jody, Donna and the girls.

**CLAIRE: How’s playing house with Dean going?**

**DONNA: I betcha it’s fun, isn’t it?**

You rolled your eyes and grabbed one of your half-packed bags before answering.

**YOU: We have a case, actually.**

**ALEX: Boo, you were supposed to woo his ass, YN.**

**JODY: His ass is already wooed, we’ve already established that.**

**YOU: Not you too, Jody.**

You left behind your winter jacket and packed a pair of jeans and extra t-shirts and flannels, since most hunts ended with some piece of cloth either ripped or stained for life.

**PATIENCE: Alex and Claire caught me up, I thought you were more of a Sam girl.**

**YOU: Sam’s like a brother, ew.**

**CLAIRE: YN likes bad boys, we all knew that.**

**PATIENCE: But Sam’s more, IDK, intellectual.**

**YOU: Dean’s pretty smart too, you’d be surprised.**

**ALEX: Look at you, defending your boyfriend.**

**YOU: Fuck off, Alex.**

You chuckled and dropped your phone on your bed before picking some underwear to go. You weren’t sure what you’d need for the case, so you also packed your FBI/Homeland Security/NSA/CIA black suit, a white blouse and a little black dress.

_Just in case, right?_

**DONNA: What’s your case about?**

**YOU: Some omens a few miles from here and there’s one victim so far.**

**JODY: Be careful. Call us if you need anything.**

**YOU: Thanks, I will.**

**ALEX: Bring along your camisole, YN.**

**CLAIRE: And get a separate room.**

**YOU: Again, fuck off.**

You finished packing your bags with a pair of heel boots that could be worn both with the suit and the dress and checked that you had all your fake IDs before leaving your room.

You found Sam and Dean waiting for you in the library, both boys with their bags in front of them.

“Ready?” Dean asked with a smile.

“Born ready.” You smiled back.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and you all walked towards the garage.

You decided that it was better if you drove in the same car, and obviously you took the Impala, Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I can’t believe you’re making me sit back here.” You complained as you sat on the backseat.

“Baby’s backseat is the best seat in the house, YN.” Dean replied starting the engine and giving the wheel a kiss.

“You’re so weird with your car.” You replied.

“Oh, believe me,” Sam added. “You’ve seen _nothing_ ”.

You were on the road for about 20 minutes, Dean driving while you and Sam were checking all the information you could find on your laptop and tablet.

“So, what plans do you have?” You asked locking your tablet and putting it inside your bag.

“Basically, hit the station, check the latest crime scene and drive Sam to the library. The usual.” Dean replied with a smirk.

“I meant for Christmas, Dean.” You said resting your arms on the front seat’s back.

“What are you talking about, we’re still like a month away.” Dean replied confused.

“Technically, only one and a half weeks, Dean.” Sam replied.

“Either way,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We don’t usually celebrate. Just some beers and take out.”

“Oh, come on.” You sighed. “Where’s your holiday spirit, mister?”

“We’ll probably be working a case or looking for one.”

“We can go to Jody’s, I bet they’ll love that.” You smiled.

Sam chuckled. “I doubt she’d want 5 extra people at her house.”

“Fine.” You sighed and sat back. “Don’t tell me later I didn’t offer.”

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and smiled.

Truth be told, you already had Sam and Dean’s Christmas presents basically done, which is why it was disappointing to know the brothers didn’t care about the holidays. You _loved_ giving gifts, not that your bank account was always happy about it. As a child, your parents always gave you the best gifts, whether it was on your birthday, or for Christmas, you were always surprised, and you cherished those memories.

“We’re here.” Dean said pulling you out from your thoughts and you nodded, quickly grabbing your bag from the back-seat’s floor.

“I’ll go check us in, you get the bags.” Dean said and walked away to the front desk, leaving you and Sam with the Impala’s keys.

“Is he always that bossy?” You chuckled grabbing your duffel.

“Yeah, sorta.” Sam chuckled too.

You were in your room a few minutes after that. Dean had gotten a double queen with a foldable sofa, which meant one of you was going to be sleeping there.

“I’ll take the couch.” Dean said and tossed his jacket on it before you could say anything.

“Are you sure? I fit way better in there.” You asked looking at the small sofa.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dean smiled and grabbed his bag.

“Okay.” You nodded and left your duffel on one of the beds. “I’ll go change and we can start with the station.”

Sam and Dean nodded and started changing into their suits too.

You went into the bathroom and sighed in relief when you saw it was clean, you’d had very bad experiences before. You changed into your suit, picked a black bra to go under the white blouse and your heels. You put on some makeup, just enough to look alive and styled your hair with your fingers.

“Alright, are you guys done?” You asked walking out of the bathroom.

Dean’s eyes immediately went to your ass, which looked amazing under your tight suit pants, especially now that you were wearing heels.

“Yeah, let’s hit the station.” Sam said. “We’ll go to the crime scene tonight.”

You nodded and picked your fake ID and phone. “I think I saw a diner around the corner, we can have lunch there.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean smiled and opened the door for you.

You chuckled and walked out of the room towards the Impala.

“Stop staring, man.” Sam teased Dean when he caught him looking at your legs.

The police station was a flop. The sheriff was out of town on some personal business and the deputy in charge was a rookie. All that left you with a 3-page file on the dead cattle and murder victim combined.

“Well, that was awesome.” Dean said annoyed as you walked towards the Impala.

“Hopefully the crime scene won’t be this bad.” You replied and got onto the back seat.

“We’ll have to dedicate more time to the research.” Sam said.

Dean groaned and sighed. “Alright. I’ll drop you two off at the motel and I’ll go get us some lunch.”

You rolled your eyes at him and chuckled. “Right, I forgot how much you love research.”

Dean drove you and Sam back to the motel and changed into his regular clothes before leaving to get lunch.

“He’s going to take his time.” Sam commented rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I bet he will.” You replied and changed into your jeans and flannel before sitting down on the table next to Sam with your laptop.

You and Sam had been researching the town’s history and surrounding areas for about 20 minutes when you cut the silence abruptly.

“Listen, I know you said you guys don’t celebrate Christmas and all that,” You started and walked towards your bag. “But I already have your gifts.”

Sam was looking at you kind of confused, but he connected the dots when he saw you pulling a shoe box wrapped in craft paper from one of your bags.

“I was going to wait until Christmas, but since we have no leads in the case, I thought this might come in handy.” You said handing him the box.

“YN, I-I don’t know what to say.” Sam replied holding the box. “We didn’t get you anything.”

“Don’t worry about that.” You said and sat again. “As long as you let me use that massive library of yours.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Whenever you want.”

“Initially I thought about getting you some spell books, since Rowena mentioned you liked magic. But after seeing the bunker, I figured you didn’t need more of those.”

Sam smiled and started opening the box.

“So, I went digital.” You smiled. “I have this friend who is like a hacker god, so I asked him to help me get digital copies of as many lore and magic books as he could find.”

Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw the external hard drive inside the box.

“I also asked him to make a copy of the software I got a couple of years ago. It can hack into any database, no matter how small or big.”

“Woah, this is incredible.” Sam smiled at you and immediately plugged the drive into his laptop.

“There’s some true crime books in that Kindle.” You continued. “And some fictional crime too.”

“This is too much, YN.” Sam said. “Did you get this on your fake credit card?”

“Okay, Sam, I find that accusation incredibly mean.” You joked sounding offended. “I got some money from my folks when they died, so I save it for special occasions.”

“I-I don’t know what to say… This is so amazing.” Sam said and stood up to give you a hug.

You hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“Are you kidding? This is the best thing ever.” He replied excitedly and your thought it was really cute.

“Uh, can I ask you your opinion on something?” You said after a couple of minutes of watching Sam play with his new toy.

“Dean’s present, right?” He replied with a smirk.

“Yeah.” You chuckled nervously. “I’m not sure if he’ll like it.”

“YN, you could give him a piece of crap and he would hang it up on his bedframe.”

“Ew, Sam!” You laughed and made a face.

“I’m serious. Dean will love whatever you give him.”

“Still… do you mind taking a look at it?”

“After this?” Sam said pointing at your gift. “I’ll take a look at anything you want.”

You laughed and walked to your bag again, pulling a small box that wasn’t wrapped yet.

“So… I got him these.” You said opening the box and pulling out a couple of dog tags, each one hanging from a chain. “Both are made of silver.”

Sam took the dog tags into his hands and started studying the engravings on it.

“It’s an anti-ghost possession spell.” You said pointing at one of the sides of the tag. “And then there’s some other protective spells against magic and some angel stuff, too.”

Sam was quietly examining the delicate symbols on the tag, and then smiled. “He’s going to love these.”

You bit your lip nervously and smiled. “You think so?”

“Are you kidding? He’s never going to take these off.”

You sighed relieved and nodded. “One of the tags is for him and the other one is for the Impala, so he can hang them in there for protection.”

“YN, he already likes you. You don’t have to work this hard.” Sam joked and laughed when you blushed. “But I think the tag for the Impala is a great idea.”

You heard the Impala’s rumble outside and quickly hid the tags in your pocket, throwing the box inside the garbage bin.

Sam looked at you and laughed at how nervous you looked.

“I come bearing gifts!” Dean announced loudly as he opened the door

“Awesome, I’m starving.” You said trying to play it cool. “I’ll go wash my hands.”

Dean smiled at you and started moving the papers to one side of the table.

“What’s that?” He asked Sam pointing at his new external drive and Kindle.

“Oh, YN got those for me for Christmas.” Sam replied casually. “She was going to wait, but since we’re stuck in this case, the hacking software she got me might be useful to get CCTV.”

“She got you a Christmas present?” Dean asked almost sounding hurt that you didn’t get him anything.

“Yeah.”

Dean’s mood went from awesome to annoyed really fast.

Had he been wrong about you this whole time? Were you actually into Sammy and not him? Sure, you knew Sam was with Eileen. But he also knew Eileen had been having issues after coming back and was helping friends around more often now, so she wasn’t spending that much time at the bunker anymore. Maybe you weren’t attracted to him after all.

“Hey, something wrong?” Sam asked Dean when he noticed him staring at the bathroom door.

“Nah, just tired.” Dean answered and sat down to eat his burger.

After a couple of minutes, you came back into the room and sat down to eat.

Lunch was awfully quiet. Sam was laser focused on trying to hack the CCTV system and Dean was in a weird mood, which was strange since he had been so excited about the food.

“I think I got something.” Sam said pointing at his laptop screen.

“What is it?” You asked moving to stand behind Sam’s chair.

Dean looked at how close you were standing to Sam and in his mind, you were flirting with him. It made his blood boil and his heart hurt.

“Wait, is that black smoke?” You said pointing at one corner of the video.

“I’m not sure, the video glitches right after that shadow comes into frame.” Sam replied studying the video one frame at the time.

“So, it is demons.” Dean finally said tossing his garbage inside the trash can.

“Looks like it.” You replied. “We should check the crime scene tonight for any signs.”

“Yeah.” Dean said and grabbed his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

“Out.” Dean replied without even turning to you and his brother and left.

“What’s up with him?” You asked concerned.

“I think he’s jealous.” Sam chuckled. “He saw these, and I think he thinks you didn’t get him anything.”

“Why would he be jealous?” You asked confused.

“Because it’s _Dean_.”

Nighttime came sooner than you expected and around 9 pm Dean walked into the room smelling of whiskey and regret.

“We’re ready to go.” Sam said packing the last items in his duffel. “YN’s in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean said and grabbed his bag.

“Dean-“ Sam started but was left with the words in his mouth when Dean left the room again.

“Is Dean ready?” You asked coming out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, he’s outside.”

The drive to the crime scene was tense, and you couldn’t help but notice the smell of cheap perfume coming from Dean’s jacket.

It hurt when you realized why Dean was smelling like that and dread started to fill your thoughts. Maybe Claire and Alex and the rest of the girls were wrong, maybe Dean wasn’t into you _that_ way. Maybe Dean only thought of you when he was lonely, like he did with the many other women in his life. You felt the dog tags inside your jacket’s pocket when you pulled your phone out and all you wanted to do was throw them out of the window.

“I’ll take the front door, you guys check the back door and windows.” Dean said turning off the Impala’s engine and walked out as quickly as he could, disappearing into the shadows from the house fence.

You and Sam walked around the side fence and found the back door, which luckily was unlocked. You walked in and saw Dean’s flashlight by the front door, which meant he got inside the house as well. Sam was checking the doors around the kitchen and dining room, and you signaled that you were going upstairs.

The second floor of the house was even darker than the first floor, which gave you a strange feeling. You kept walking down the hallway, looking inside the opened rooms. The last room to the left was covered in police tape and you knew that was where you needed to go. You were cutting the tape along the door frame when you heard a noise coming the room to your right, but before you could turn around to check, you felt an invisible force throwing you across the hall.

Sam and Dean had just finished checking the first floor when they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. They ran towards it as fast as they could, and they found you laying on a broken piece of furniture.

“YN!” Dean yelled and helped you up. “Are you okay?”

You didn’t have time to answer him because you were thrown across the hallway again, this time all of you cracked one of the doors open and you found yourself on the floor again.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here.” You heard a female voice say.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned and tried to move, but he was pinned against one of the walls.

“Sam!” You exclaimed when he was also thrown towards a wall.

“Sam and Dean? Winchester?” The demon said candidly as she walked in. “Oh, my.”

You pulled your gun with pentagram-engraved bullets from your pocket, but the demon was faster, and she sent you flying to the wall next to Sam.

“Oh, darling.” She said to you and turned her face towards the brothers.

All of you were trying to move, but the demon’s powers were holding you down tightly.

“Now, where was I?” The demon said and smiled. “Oh, right… Dean Winchester.”

You and Sam exchanged looks with Dean, who looked as confused as you were.

“Don’t you remember me?” The demon asked with a sweet voice.

“Don’t take it personally.” Dean joked. “I don’t remember most women.”

“Oh, but we had so much fun in Hell, Dean.” The demon smiled again and ran her fingers over Dean’s cheek.

You saw Dean’s smile disappear and turn into a glare.

“Let me refresh your memory.” The demon said. “I had just been ripped apart by hellhounds. It was my very first day in Hell.”

Sam was trying his best to move his hand and reach down to get his demon-killing knife, but it was pointless. You were both left with no other option but to listen.

“I was so scared, I was praying for a miracle,” The demon continued. “And suddenly, I see you, Dean. I thought you were my knight in shining armor, sent by God to save me.”

“I’m more of a Batman fan, actually.” Dean joked again.

“I was sure you were there to help me, Dean-o. You were after all a human soul, like me.” The demon said and scratched Dean’s neck. “But you weren’t there to save me, were you?”

You looked over at Sam. The boys had told you all about their trips to Heaven and Hell, but you weren’t sure how well they were at coping with it, especially when it came at in the shape of demons.

“You were there to torture me.” The demon spat and using her powers she started strangling Dean’s insides.

Dean groaned and screamed, there was no blood visible, but you were sure he was being ripped apart from the inside.

“Dean!” Sam yelled desperate.

“Quiet!” The demon screamed at Sam and flew him across the room before pining him on the floor.

“I still remember you apologizing, Dean.” The demon continued. “I was your first, wasn’t I?”

Dean’s eyes met the demon’s and he screamed again as the pain became unbearable again.

“Now it’s my turn, Dean-o.” The demon said. “But I’m not here to torture you. I’m here to kill you.”

“No! Stop it!” You yelled and were thrown across the room like Sam, landing on the wall opposing Dean.

Sam tried to exorcise the demon, but as soon as he started, the demon started asphyxiating him.

You were helpless and desperate, and the only way out you saw was one you were hoping not to use.

The night before leaving the bunker to work on this case, you had been working on an exorcism spell. The books Rowena had given you helped you write the spell, but as the witch had warned you, combining spells with different origins was complicated, and often risky. The spell you had created was based on a Catholic exorcism in Latin, but it was powered by magic, which meant only a witch could perform it. You were hoping to show it to Rowena before trying it, but right now it was the only way to save Dean.

You took a deep breath and concentrated your energy onto your palms, just like Rowena had said. You tried to remain calm, but it was hard given the circumstances. Too much was going on, and Dean’s screams were tearing you apart. You whispered the spell to keep the demon from hearing it, and only said the last phrase out loud.

As soon as the words were out of your lips, a bright purple light blasted out of your body and illuminated the room wholly. The bright light lasted a couple of seconds, in which your powers and spell exorcised the demon out, unfortunately the woman didn’t make it and fell on the floor dead, eyes burned out.

Dean and Sam stood up in pain and confused, they looked at each other and then they turned to you.

You were laying back against the wall, but your body was starting to give up, and you fell forward onto the wood floor.

“YN!” Dean yelled and ran towards you, Sam next to him quickly after.

“Hey, YN.” Sam said moving the hair out of your face.

“S-Sam…” You mumbled and coughed blood.

“You’re going to be okay.” Dean assured you and gave Sam the Impala keys before lifting you up in his arms. “We’ll get you to the hospital, okay?”

Dean and Sam’s voices sounded like they were coming from far away and your vision was getting blurry. You barely felt Dean carrying you out of the house and carefully placing you in the back seat, your body resting in his arms.

“Hey, stay with me, okay?” Dean said desperately trying to keep you awake.

“We’ll be at the hospital in just a few minutes. Hang in there, YN.” Sam said looking at you from the rear view mirror as he drove faster.

“We have a date, remember?” Dean’s voice cracked when he saw more blood coming from your mouth. “You said you don’t bail, so don’t bail on me now, sweetheart.”

You felt weak and dizzy, your breathing had slowed down and you knew you were going to pass out soon.

“D-Dean…” You whispered and pulled the dog tags from your pocket, clumsily putting them inside his hand.

“Hey, hey.” He said holding your hand tightly in his, the cold metal pressing against both your hands.

“I-I’m sorry…”

You heard Dean’s voice calling your name, but your eyes felt so heavy you closed them and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam had taken you to the nearest emergency room, but deep down they knew this wasn’t something regular doctors could fix. Dean decided to call Cas and Jack to see if they could help you, but after a few tries, both said what broke inside you couldn’t be fixed by their mojo.

“What are we going to do, Sam?” Dean asked desperately after Cas tried to heal you for the third time in two days.

“We need to call Jody.” Sam answered, his gaze between you and his brother.

“What is Jody going to do that the doctors haven’t already tried?” Dean snapped back.

Sam knew his brother was tense and didn’t take it personally.

“They deserve to know, Dean. Especially if YN-”

“Don’t even _say_ it.”

Dean stormed out of the room and threw the fake flowerpot by the door with his fist.

This couldn’t be happening, not again. He’d already lost too many people, too many loved ones. After what happened with Jo and Lisa, Dean refused to get close to any woman. When Sam found Eileen, Dean was happy for his brother, but he was also jealous. He already had a family in Sam, Cas and Jack, and a lifelong partnership with his brother, but he wanted _more_. He wanted to experience love in a new way, a way he thought he would never get. But then you came into his life you brought _hope_. That’s when he thought that maybe he had a chance. Maybe his little dysfunctional family would grow by one.

“Dean.” Rowena said when she saw Dean sitting by the hospital doors.

“Rowena, what are you doing here?” Dean asked confused.

“Sam called.” The witch answered and gave him a soft smile. “Take me to her.”

Dean took Rowena straight to your room and closed the door behind him, he knew Rowena’s actions would require privacy.

“Oh, darling.” She said and carefully brushed the back of her hand on your cheek.

“So, can you fix it?” Dean asked impatiently.

“I need to examine her first, Dean.” Rowena took some bowls and herbs from her purse. “What happened exactly?”

“A demon had us cornered; she was going to kill Dean.” Sam started.

“No, she wasn’t.” Dean argued, but let Sam continue.

“Next thing we know, there’s a bright purple light all over the room, and the demon was gone.”

Rowena listened to Sam’s story and nodded. “She must have used a spell.”

“She had this in her pocket.” Dean gave a piece of paper to Rowena.

Rowena sighed when she saw the writings on the bloodied piece of paper. “Oh, child.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“She made this spell out of an old Catholic exorcism.” Rowena explained.

Dean and Sam looked at Rowena confused.

“Mixing spells and creating new ones can be an extremely dangerous task.” She said. “Casting some of those spells require great focus and power.”

“We already saw how powerful she was, she nearly burned down the bunker.” Dean chuckled sadly remembering the event.

“Yes. But she wasn’t in the proper state of mind, Dean.”

“What do you mean?”

Rowena sighed again and returned the piece of paper to Dean.

“You were in danger, your life was at risk, Dean.” She turned to look at you. “She was in great distress.”

“It was nothing she hasn’t dealt with before, it was just a demon.” Dean argued again, his voice becoming more anxious.

“But it was _you_ , Dean.” Sam turned to his brother.

Rowena nodded in agreement.

“She’s got the hots for you, Sam.” Dean spat and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

Sam and Rowena chuckled together and exchanged looks.

“You’re an idiot, Dean.”

Before Dean could answer a nurse came into the room and interrupted.

“The doors must be open at all times.” She said and came to check up on your vitals.

“We needed some privacy.” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, but that’s an institutional rule.”

Dean sighed annoyed, Sam caught up and smiled at the nurse. “When can we speak to the doctor?”

“She should be here in a few minutes.” The nurse said and left the room.

“Why do you want to talk to the doctor, we both know Meredith Grey won’t safe YN.” Dean crossed his arms and looked at you worried.

“Can I suggest something?” Rowena asked.

“Shoot.”

“I can perform some incantations on YN to try and find out what’s wrong with her.” Rowena said. “But I can’t do it here.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“What are you suggesting?” Dean asked.

“That we take her back to the bunker.” Sam answered.

“Good evening.” The doctor interrupted.

Rowena moved next to Sam to give the doctor some space with you.

“How’s she, doc?” Dean moved to your side to hold your hand.

“She’s stable, and all her wounds have healed really quickly. But as of right now, there’s nothing more we can do for her.” She gave them an apologetic smile.

“I’m taking her home, then.” Dean said.

“I don’t recommend it, sir.” The doctor warned.

“I’m her husband, alright? And I want to take her home.” Dean answered abruptly.

Sam and Rowena exchanged confused looks and then turned to Dean, who realized what he had just said.

“We will need to see some IDs, sir.” The doctor said and left the room clearly in disagreement.

“Uhh, how are you going to prove that, Dean?” Sam asked once nobody was close by.

“I got her these.” Dean said and pulled a fake ID from his pocket.

Sam looked at his brother confused and looked at the card.

“’Mrs. Sidney Prescott?” Sam read even more confused.

Dean rubbed the back of his head nervously and chuckled. “She loves Scream, the original from 1996… so I thought I would get her an ID with that name.”

“With a ‘Mrs’?” Sam teased Dean with a smile.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean snatched the ID card from his hands, a blush creeping up his neck.

“All of this is really adorable, boys. But the sooner I can work on YN, the better.” Rowena interrupted.

Dean nodded and walked out to the counter.

The paperwork took about an hour, but soon after you were in the backseat of the Impala, your head on Dean’s lap as Sam drove back to the bunker. The drive was quiet, all three friends were too focused on their tasks to bring you to the bunker as quickly as possible. Sam was driving faster than usual, Rowena was reading her books and taking notes, and Dean was holding you as close as he could hoping you would open your eyes.

When you reached the bunker, Cas used his powers to move you from the backseat to Dean’s room without moving you. He used his healing powers one more time on you and the last couple of scars and cuts were now completely healed.

“I’m going to need some time.” Rowena said arranging bowls and herbs on the side table.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam grabbed his brother’s shoulders.

Both Winchester boys left the room and gave Rowena some space to work on you.

“What if this doesn’t work either?” Dean asked after being quiet for a while.

“We don’t know that yet, Dean.” Sam said and poured some whiskey for his brother.

“Nothing can happen to her, Sammy… She can’t-” Dean said and rubbed his face with one hand before drowning the alcohol in one sip.

“Give Rowena some time, she can help YN.” Sam comforted his brother and stayed in silence with him.

After a couple of hours, Rowena emerged from Dean’s room and found the boys in the kitchen.

“How is she? Is she awake?” Dean stood up and looked at Rowena expectantly.

“She’s still asleep.” She answered.

“But what’s going on with her?” Sam asked.

“It’s her magic. It’s almost all gone.” Rowena said and sat down on one of the chairs.

“What? I thought natural witches drew their magic from nature.” Dean crossed his arms in confusion.

“We do. But our magic also comes from within.” Rowena explained. “That’s how we can draw energy from the elements.”

“So, how can we fix her magic?”

“We can’t, Dean.” Rowena said. “A witch’s magic is like a battery. If we use too much, we risk draining it too quickly.”

“But what does her magic have to do with her health?” Sam asked.

“When witches use out powers, it affects our bodies, we get tired.”

“So, if you use it too much, it can affect your bodies permanently.” Sam finished Rowena’s thought.

“Exactly. When poor darling YN performed that exorcism spell, her magic was unbalanced, and it affected her body.”

“But there has to be a way to recharge her magic battery, right?” Dean asked again.

“Unfortunately, no, Dean.” Rowena looked down sadly. “She’s the only one who can replenish her powers.”

“No, there _has_ to be a way, Rowena.” Dean pushed.

“Even if I wanted to give her some of mine, it wouldn’t work. A witch’s powers are very intimate and personal.”

Dean sighed and stormed out of the kitchen to find you.

When Dean entered his room and saw you laying on the bed, he felt guilt eating at him. If Rowena and Sam were right, you had risked your life for him, and now it was you in a coma instead of him. Dean sat on a chair next to you and pulled the dog tags you had given him from his pocket. He had been looking at them from time to time trying to figure out what they were. He recognized some of the words, but he wasn’t sure why you had given them to him.

“They’re your Christmas gift.” Sam interrupted his thoughts walking in with a cup of hot coffee.

“What?” Dean took the cup.

“She made those for you and the car.” Sam explained sitting on a chair next to his brother.

Dean looked down at the silver plates and felt a sharp pain in his chest.

“They’re protective spells.” Sam continued. “She said they were anti-possession, anti-angels and anti-witches.”

“How do you know?” Dean asked still confused.

“She asked me if I thought you’d like them.” Sam smiled and sipped his coffee. “One’s for you and the other one is for the Impala.”

Dean nodded and ran his thumb over the details on the silver pieces.

“She cares about you, Dean.” Sam added. “And I know you care about her too.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it, Sam.”

“Fine,” Sam stood up with a sigh. “But you better make up your mind before she wakes up.”

During the next couple of days Rowena kept performing spells on you to monitor your powers and health. Cas and Jack would stop by if Rowena’s examinations caught one of your organs failing or one of your vitals dropping. Sam called Jody by day three, and 24 hours later she and Claire were by your side.

Dean refused to leave his room. He played his rock vinyl’s on low volume, and he borrowed Sam’s speakers to play your Spotify playlists. In between albums he would sometimes pick a book and read to you, he particularly liked reading The Perfume, since you’d mentioned once how much you enjoyed the movie.

“Dean, you need to sleep.” Sam said standing by the door with Jody.

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” She said.

Dean shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not of any help if you die, Dean.” Claire interrupted.

“Claire.” Jody sighed.

“I said I’m fine.” Dean closed the book he was reading and put on one of his vinyl’s.

“You haven’t slept for days.” Sam argued.

“I’m not tired, Sammy.” Dean snapped.

“You think this is what YN would want?” Claire snapped back. “That you kill yourself from exhaustion?”

Jody and Sam sighed knowing how Claire and Dean had been bickering since they arrived.

“Why don’t you go play with your dolls or whatever, huh?” Dean said to Claire.

“Why don’t you go play with your guns?” Claire answered back and crossed her arms in front of him.

“I’m not going to leave her, damnit!” Dean yelled and sat next to you again.

“I’m trying to sleep here, guys…” You said with a raspy and weak voice.

“YN.” Dean’s eyes opened wide and was holding your hand in a second.

“Hey.” You cough from a dry throat and smiled at him.

“I’ll get you some water.” Sam said and ran to the kitchen.

“You scared us, kiddo.” Jody said and smiled.

“Yeah, fuck you, YN.” Claire joked, but her worry was clear in her voice.

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked, his hands still holding yours.

“I’ve been better.” You teased and chuckled.

“Here.” Sam said and offered you a cup of water.

Dean helped you sit up and fluffed two pillows before placing them behind your back.

You drank the water slowly and smiled when you realized everyone was staring at you.

“Do I have something on my face or… ?”

“You were in a coma, YN.” Claire said bluntly. “Sorry if we stare a little.”

“Alright, kid.” You chuckled.

“Rowena went out to get some ingredients for a spell, she should be back soon to check on you.” Sam said.

“Are you hungry?” Dean asked. “I can make you some toast. Or a grilled cheese. Or maybe pancakes? A burger?”

“Slow down, champ.” You teased him and smiled.

“You know what? I’ll just make you one of each.” Dean said with a big smile and left the room to cook for you.

“I’m going to make sure he doesn’t burn everything out of excitement.” Sam chuckled and left to help Dean.

You looked at Jody and Claire. “You guys didn’t have to drive all the way out here.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jody said sitting next to you.

“We would’ve gotten here sooner if we hadn’t been across the country on a hunt.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at them.

“Of course, YN.” Jody said and kissed your forehead.

“You know… Dean hasn’t left this room in over a week.” Claire teased with a sly smirk.

“Come on, I just woke up from a coma, Claire.” You rubbed your eyes.

“It’s true, though.” Jody said. “He’s been playing music, reading, staring at you like you’re the entire world.”

You blushed and chuckled nervously.

“Well, this _is_ his room.” You tried to dismiss the comments.

“Yeah, and he made Cas bring you here, not the infirmary. Here.”

“It was probably because it was closer.”

“Cas can literally teleport, YN.” Claire said.

“He cares for you, YN.” Jody said with a smile. “Let yourself be cared for.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Do you need anything?” Claire asked and poured some more water for you.

“I’m just tired, guys. But I’m okay.” You assured them.

“Alright, we’ll let you sleep then.” Jody stood up and helped you lay down again.

“Holler if you need anything, we’ll be across the hall.”

“I will.”

“I’m sure all she wants to do is sleep, Dean.” Sam teased his brother as he mixed some pancake batter.

“She hasn’t eaten for _days_ , Sam. She’s probably starving.” Dean answered and then returned to the grilled cheese on the pan.

“Not even you can finish all of this.” Sam pointed at all the food on the kitchen tables.

“I just wanna make sure she eats what she wants, you know?” Dean shrugged.

“Well, she’s asleep now.” Jody said walking into the kitchen with Claire.

“Yeah, she’s pretty beat up.” The teen sat on one of the chairs and grabbed one of the pancakes.

“But she seems to be okay.” Jody smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee.

“Ah, crap.” Claire exclaimed looking at her phone.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked flipping the grilled cheese.

“It’s Donna, she says she may have a case.”

Jody sighed and looked at her watch. “We need to get going if we want to make it before dark.”

“But we can’t leave YN.” Claire said. “She _just_ woke up.”

“Go, Claire.” You appeared by the kitchen door.

“Hey, YN.” Dean almost dropped the pancake he was flipping to come to you.

“I’m fine, Dean.” You said but your legs were still weak, and you almost fell.

“Woah there, princess.” Dean teased and grabbed you by the waist.

“Sit here.” Sam pulled a chair close to one of the tables and Dean helped you walk.

“Listen, I’m _fine_.” You insisted once you were sitting down and not dizzy anymore.

“But-“

“No ‘buts’, kid.” You turned to Claire. “If there’s a case, you have to go.”

“We’ll take care of her.” Sam said and smiled. “We’ll with any developments.”

You turned to Sam and scoffed. “What, I’m a construction site now?”

With that you all chuckled and Jody sighed.

“Alright, but we’ll be one phone call away, okay?”

You nodded and gave her and Claire a thumbs up. “I’ll be fine, I have these two to boss around until I’m better.”

Claire chuckled and nodded. “Fine. But only because of that.”

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes and chuckled.

“Grab some of this for the road.” Sam offered them a bag with some sandwiches.

“Thanks.” Jody said.

After you all said your goodbyes, and Claire gave you about 10 hugs, they were off to Donna’s place. You on the other hand were devouring the food Dean had made for you, from the grilled cheese to the pancakes to the coffee and bacon.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been fuller than now.” You chuckled and finished your last pancake piece.

“You need your strength; you need to eat.” Sam said finishing his coffee.

“If I gain weight and have trouble running after this it’s all on you, Winchester.” You pointed at Dean.

“You talk like it would be a bad thing.” Dean teased and smirked at you.

You tried masking your own smile and rolled your eyes.

“Anyway, I’m beat.” Sam said feeling the tension between you and his brother.

“Very subtle, Sam.” You joked and tried standing up with your plates.

“Oh, no no.” Dean stopped you and grabbed the dishes from you. “Just sit down and relax, alright?”

You smiled and sat back down; your muscles still very sore.

“Sammy’s going to help me clean.” Dean grinned at his brother. “I’ll help you back to bed.”

Sam sighed but was folding his flannel sleeves to start with the dishes.

“It’s okay, Dean.” You said. “I can walk back to my room on my own.”

“You can barely stand, YN.” He put his arms around your torso and held you tight.

You walked slowly back to the hallway where your room was, both you and Dean in complete silence. When you reached your door, Dean turned you around and opened the door to his room instead.

“Are you trying to get under my pants, Winchester?” You teased him.

“What? No!” He said nervously. “Just trying to keep an eye on you.”

“Right.” You smirked and walked into his room with him.

“Claire would kill me if I let you sleep alone.”

“You’re afraid of Claire?” You chuckled and sat down on one side of the bed.

“I’m not afraid of anything, sweetheart.” Dean said and winked.

You chuckled. “I don’t know if I believe that.”

Dean smirked at the challenge.

“I still need to get my clothes.” You changed the subject when you realized you had been looking into each other’s eyes for a few seconds.

“I’ll bring your clothes, red or green duffel?” Dean asked walking towards the door.

“Green.” You answered. “It’s a pink camisole.”

Dean’s smile grew 10 inches and he quickly went to your room. In a matter of minutes, he was back with the camisole in his hands. You thanked him and pulled off your t-shirt to show a black bra. Dean’s eyes went wide and he wasn’t quite sure what to do, so he turned around and covered his eyes at the same time.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of anything.” You chuckled and put on the camisole.

“I-I’m going to see if Sam needs some help.” Dean clumsily exited the room and left you with a big smile on your face.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, Sam was almost done with all the dishes.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sam asked when he saw Dean pacing.

“Uh, nothing.” Dean answered and poured himself some whiskey.

“Right.” Sam chuckled and finished drying the last couple of cups.

“It’s just that,” Dean sighed. “She just woke up from a freaking coma, you know?”

“YN? So what?” Sam asked drying his hands on his flannel.

“Well, she’s probably weak, right? I mean, she can barely stand up alone.”

Sam gave Dean a confused look and sat next to him.

“She-She took off her shirt.” Dean said pointing at the hallway that led to his room.

“She’s been wearing the same clothes for days; she probably wants to shower too.” Sam said still clueless.

“Yeah, but she did it in front of _me._ ” Dean explained tripping on his words more than he wanted.

Sam snorted and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked a bit annoyed.

“Nothing.” Sam answered but laughed.

“You know what? Screw you, Sam.” Dean stood up and put his dirty glass on the sink.

“Dean, wait.” Sam said and sighed. “Just _talk_ to her.”

Instead of walking to his room, Dean took a detour to the liquor cabinet in the library, he needed some amber courage if he was going to talk to you.

After a couple of minutes of laying in Dean’s bed you realized your skin was a little sticky. You stood up slowly and took a few steps, when you saw that you weren’t seeing double anymore, you grabbed one of Dean’s towels and decided to take a quick shower. Your body was still weak, so you showered as quickly as you could, just wanting to feel fresh again.

When you walked back to Dean’s room, he was sitting on his bed with his arms resting on his knees.

“Hey, I’m hope it’s okay I grabbed one of these.” You raised the damp towel in your hand and hanged it on the chair.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” He quickly said standing up.

“I just needed a shower.” You smiled and put your dirty clothes by the door.

When you turned to face Dean, he was already close behind you, his eyes trained on you. You felt exposed under his intense gaze, the beautiful greens stripping you bare. You broke eye contact for a second and you noticed your dog tags hanging from Dean’s neck.

“Y-You’re wearing them…” You said mindlessly, your hands reaching out to touch his chest where the silver plates rested.

“Of course.” He smiled and looked down at them. “Sam told me what they were.”

“They were supposed to be a surprise.” You chuckled.

“Well, Christmas isn’t far off now.”

You smiled and ran your fingers up from the tags to Dean’s collarbone following the silver chain.

Dean’s hand reached to your waist and pulled you closer, his other hand resting on your lower back. When you looked up into his eyes, your noses touched, and you felt your heart racing. You had already kissed Dean before, but something was different. Maybe it was the intensity in his eyes, maybe was the closeness and intimacy. Anyway, it didn’t matter to you.

“Tell me to stop, YN.” Dean whispered, his lips just a few inches away from yours, his eyes searching for an answer in yours.

“I don’t want you to stop.” You whispered back and closed the distance between you two.

The kiss was slow and candid, almost as if you were both afraid it would break at any second. When you moved your arms around Dean’s neck and ran your fingers up his scalp he groaned lowly into your lips and you smirked.

“Don’t write checks you can’t cash, YN.” Dean warned teasingly and wrapped his arms tighter around your frame.

“Who says I can’t?” You grin and darted your tongue out to lick his lower lip.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean cursed under his breath and dragged you to his bed.

Dean laid you down onto the soft pillows carefully.

“I’m not going to break, Dean.” You scoffed and pulled him down next to you.

“You literally just woke from a coma.” Dean said putting emphasis son his words.

“Yeah,” You said and smirked. “I guess I’ll have to wait until the second round to ride you.”

Dean smirked back and kissed you deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience on this fic, it was hard writing it out. We're one chapter away from the ending!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not very confident in my smut writing abilities, but I guess I gotta practice, right? So here you have it folks, a PWP epilogue just for funsies.
> 
> CW: light dom/sub stuff, oral sex (for both parties), very light cum play, name calling (nothing too explicit or dark).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a couple of hours because this quarantine is Something Else lol, enjoy!

The Bunker was cold when you woke up, but the warmth emanating from Dean was wrapped all around you. You smiled when you looked up to see him still asleep, mouth half open and arms spread out on the bed. You ran your fingers over the scars around his side, probably a werewolf attack by the size, or maybe a ghoul. He shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arm over your torso.

“Take a picture, it’ll last you longer, YN.” Dean’s voice startled you a little, his eyes still closed.

“Shut up.” You pushed him playfully, but it only made him pull you in closer.

“Good morning.” He whispered and kissed your cheek before opening one eye.

“You guys really should invest in some heat.” You said and pulled the cover higher covering almost half your head.

“I can keep you warm.” Dean brushed his palm over your chest and squeezed one of your breasts.

“Does that _ever_ work?” You chuckled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“That I am.” Dean smirked and rolled you on your back.

You laughed and pulled him closer for a kiss, your hands running up his chest. Dean groaned when you pinched one of his nipples, now it was your time to smirk.

“You’re going to kill me, woman.” Dean joked and kissed down your neck.

“I’d say that would be a great way to go.” You teased back and ran your nails down his scalp, the way you knew Dean liked.

“And how’s that exactly?”

You grinned at Dean and bucked your hips up against his, his cock clearly reacting to your actions in the best way.

“Oh, I think you know.” You reached down between you and gave his cock a couple of teasing pumps, your fingers barely touching his sensitive skin.

Dean groaned and couldn’t help but move along your touch, his body shivering when your thumb rubbed over his slit dripping precum.

“Already so hard, Dean-o.” You licked and kissed up his neck, your free hand reaching behind him to squeeze his ass.

“ _Fuck_ , YN.” Dean cursed under his breath then you pumped the tip of his cock fast, stopping after a few seconds.

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” You whispered into his ear.

Dean made a noise that could only be described as a whine when you released his hard cock and brought your hands to his neck.

“I-I want your pretty lips, sweetheart.” Dean bit his lower lip, his eyes dark with lust and want.

You looked into his eyes for a moment before kissing him deeply, your hands pushing him to lay on his back. You kneeled between his thighs and ran your hands up his skin as you kissed him again.

“Don’t tease, YN.” Dean said and grunted when you licked down his collarbone and then sucked on the thin skin between his neck and shoulder.

“Only if you keep making those pretty sounds, baby.” You teased with the sweetest voice you could and looked up at him from behind your eyelashes.

Dean’s cheeks turned a pinker shade and it made you smirk.

“You’re so cute.” You kissed his lips again.

“’Cute’ is not exactly what I was going for when, you know, you’re about to suck my dick.” Dean joked.

You chuckled and kept kissing down his soft tummy, the muscle underneath flexing with each kiss.

“I can come up with some other terms…” You bit your lower lip when you reached his dark blonde curls under his belly button.

“How about you continue with what you were doing, huh?” Dean smirked and ran his fingers along your jaw, his thumb pressing between your plump lips.

You took the opportunity and parted your lips to lap your tongue over his pad, your mouth closing around his finger before you started sucking on it, making sure you put up a show.

Dean’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard, he couldn’t take his eyes away from you and your lips. They were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing and other things you had done all night.

“Jesus _Christ_ , YN.” Dean breathed out when you pulled away from his thumb to lick down his palm.

You grinned and gave his knuckles a quick kiss before returning your attention to a different part of his body. You slowly kissed up his inner thighs, your fingers running ghost-like touches on the soft skin.

“Tell me what you need, Dean.” You said and breathed out over the base of his cock making it twitch.

“Those lips, I want them on me.” Dean managed to say quietly.

“I’m sorry, what?” You teased and kissed the curls around his cock making sure your cheeks barely touched his most sensitive skin.

“Your mouth, goddammit.” Dean cursed and tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling at it slightly as he made a fist, but not pushing your head.

“Your wish is my command… sir.” You smirked and started kissing him up from base to tip, flickering your tongue over the underside of his head.

“ _Shit_.” Dean moaned and pulled at the sheets under him with his free hand.

You had found out Dean’s kink for certain names the night before. You wouldn’t exactly call it a full-on Daddy kink, but you did notice how his moans would be particularly high pitched whenever you called him ‘sir’ or ‘chief’. It was more than clear that he enjoyed calling _you_ names, from ‘sweetheart’ to ‘babe’ to ‘pretty little slut’. The age gap definitely made it more taboo… and more _hot_.

“Do you like this?” You pressed your parted lips over his tip and sucked, your hands tightening around the shaft of his cock.

“Y-Yes, _fuck_ , don’t stop.”

You expertly bobbed your head up and down as one of your hands pumped what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. With your other hand you reached between his thighs and massaged his balls, pressing your thumb over the spot in between and behind them.

“YN… that’s it, baby…” Dean’s breathing was becoming unsteady, his chest glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

You moaned when you felt his hand pulling at your hair and continued to work on him, your motions accelerating. Dean’s hips started to buckle up to meet your mouth, you knew he was holding back, his thighs were shaking, and his knees were slightly bended.

“Fuck my mouth, Dean… come on, don’t hold back on me.” You whined and put your hands on his hips to keep some control.

Dean moaned and grabbed the back of your head with both hands before he started thrusting up into your wet mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked in a rhythm, your nails digging onto Dean’s skin.

“I’m almost there, baby… almost there.” Dean grunted and started bucking up faster, hitting the back of your throat a couple of times.

You felt tears running down your cheeks, which almost made Dean stop, but your moans and sucking showed him you were enjoying this as much as he was.

“F-Fuck, YN… _Shit._ ” Dean moaned.

You felt Dean’s muscles tightening under your hands and his thrusts became erratic as he approached his climax. You wrapped both hands around the base of his cock and squeezed hard, your lips sucking him hard as he thrusted one final time and came in your mouth. Dean’s moans were loud as he emptied his load down your throat and all over his lips and chin.

“B-Baby…” Dean breathed out and let go of your hair before falling back on his pillows.

You grinned and pressed kisses over his sensitive cock, making him squirm when you sucked his tip.

“Fuck, YN.” Dean groaned and whined when you kept sucking his cock, his over sensitive skin making him see white spots.

“You taste _so_ good, Dean.” You moaned and licked your lips as you crawled up.

“Don’t say those things to me.” Dean teased and smirked.

You cleaned some of Dean’s cum with your finger and pressed it to his lips.

“Come on, baby.” You asked sweetly and bit your lower lip when Dean opened his lips and sucked on your fingertip.

“You’re _filthy_.” Dean chuckled.

You grinned and kissed him passionately and slowly. Dean’s hands immediately travelled to the mount between your thighs and you whined against his lips.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Dean teased and bit your lower lip. “You like sucking my cock, don’t you?”

You meowled when he drew circles over your clit and nodded.

“Well, my turn to have breakfast.” He smirked and rolled you over.

Dean’s lips closed around one of your nipples and he sucked, making you arch your back.

“I love your tits.” Dean grinned and licked the pebbled nipple one more time before tracing a straight line down your abdomen with his tongue.

“Please.” You said and spread your legs wider.

Dean ran his index finger in between your labia and then back up to your clit. He then kissed your inner thighs before pushing your legs up, your knees bended against your chest.

“Your cunt is so pretty, sweetheart.” Dean complimented and ran his finger along your folds again, this time pressing just the tip inside.

“D-Dean, come on…” You begged and moaned when he pressed closed-lip kisses over your cunt.

Dean looked up at you from between your legs and gave your cunt a slow lick, his tongue picking up your slick.

“Fucking tease.” You cursed and groaned.

“I thought you liked teasing?” Dean asked with a sly smile.

“Fuck you.”

Dean chuckled and then pressed two fingers into your cunt, the wetness making it easy to go in.

“Oh, _yes…_ ” You breathed out and curled your toes as his fingertips pressed against your G-spot.

Dean leaned down to suck on your clit, his plump lips massaging your sensitive bud with each motion. He added a third finger and groaned when he felt your muscles clench around him.

“That’s it, baby… let go.” Dean cooed and pulled his fingers out to press his expert tongue in, flickering it inside you.

You whined at the loss and put one hand on the back of Dean’s head to guide him where you wanted him. He smirked when he felt your hips moving against his face and continued his actions. He moved his lips to your clit again and pressed his fingers inside, curling them up.

“Oh, Dean… I’m almost there.” You whimpered and arched your back off the bed, your pleasure building up deep in your belly.

“Come for me, sweetheart.” Dean whispered and continued to suck on your clit. “Come for me in 5…”

You closed your eyes shut and felt the heat slowly spreading all over your body.

“… 4… 3…” Dean continued his count down and quickened his motions.

You whined louder and your hips were moving erratically as your climax approached.

“… 2… 1… come for me, baby girl.” Dean commanded and you moaned loudly in pleasure, your walls clenching around his fingers and your body shaking with your orgasm.

Dean sucked your cunt and cleaned every part before crawling back up to you, his lips instantly on yours to swallow your moans.

“Fuck me, Dean…” You said breathlessly and thrusted your hips up against his.

Dean cursed and reached between you to pump his cock a few times before pressing his tip against your cunt.

“You’re going to be the end of me, YN.”

“Better go down fucking, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story! Especially to the people who gave me feedback and commented, it means a lot!


End file.
